Closer
by MarleyMars
Summary: When Charlies sister moves back in with them. The new neighbor seems to have be drawn in by her. What will become of her? Will Jerry be her knight in shining amour? Or will he be the villain, that plots her demise. Jerry/OC
1. Requiem of a Deadbeat Dad

I tried my hardest fight back my tears. I knew the ride home was going to be anything but happy. Moving back in with my mom after years wasn't exactly what I wanted but it was the only place I could go.

A single tear slid down my cheek, as I stared out the window.

"Don't cry baby doll. I'm sure you-stop the car." I interrupted as I unbuckled my seatbelt. Snatching my bags out of the back seat, I opened the door and threw them out. My father grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?"He asked raising his voice.

"How dare you ask me that? What's wrong with me? You really wanna know?"I asked him, as I opened the door. He stopped the car and nodded slowly.

"You are, you kick me too the fucking curb just to be with you slutty fiancé'. I'm your daughter, and you just threw me away like a piece of trash. I should've stayed with mom!"I spat, as I snatched my arm away from him. Hastily, I got out the car and walked to retrieve my things. His tires screeched on the old gravel road, and he left me.

I flipped out a cigarette and lit it. Picking up my things, I proceeded to down the road, it was going to be a long walk to Nevada.

**{A/N: My first story please review :D}**


	2. Welcome Home

Five minutes in Nevada and I was already sweating like a pig. The worst part was it was night time and it was this hot. I flopped down on the bench and flicked out a cigarette and lit it. I leaned my head back and exhaled the smoke in the process.

My relaxation was ruined when I felt an annoying little buzzing sensation, in my pocket. I fished around in my pocket until I finally retrieved my phone.

It was my mom. I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?"I asked as I put my cigarette out on the bench. There was a slight silence before she answered me.

"Ambra, sweetie where are you? You were supposed to be here a long time ago, honey are you okay?"She asked nervously. I drew in a large gulp of air and let out a nervous laugh. Looking around I stared at all the lights that were surrounding me here in Sin City.

"I'm in Las Vegas."I spoke sourly as I pulled my jacket off and shoved into my bag. From the background noise on the phone I could here her slam something shut. I smiled knowing I had gotten my temper from her."I'll send Amy and Charley to come get you, baby. I'm going to call your father, By sweetie, Love you."She spoke hastily.

"Mom, don't waste your breath on him, he doesn't deserve it."I said as I picked my bag, up and stood to hail a taxi."Don't worry; I'm taking a taxi to the house so I'll be there in a bit, Love you."I said hanging up. I shoved my phone in my pocket and grabbed all my luggage. I walked down the road shortly, until I stopped to hail a taxi.

The taxi pulled up and I got in throwing my things in. I sat back in the lush seat and stared out the window, until I felt myself falling asleep. I let sleep overtake me.

MWMWMWMWMWMW

"Hey, were here," the taxi drive called, while brutally shaking me."That'll be 250.56."he said. I opened the door and fished in my pocket for the money my Dad had given me. Taking out the wad of cash I handed the man 300 and grabbed my things. Almost as soon as I shut the door, the man peeled, off.

"Asshole,"I mumbled as I turned to look at the house. I wasn't nervous, the entire way here, bout now that I'm standing in front of the house, I can't help but feel butterflies flutter inside my stomach.

I took a step into the drive way, only to be startled by the sound of trash cans being knocked over and two guys scampering off, after I saw them. I recognized one of them as Ed from our child hood. I was going to yell his name, but that was before I caught a glimpse of the most gorgeous man ever. Well he was gorgeous from where I was standing, but then again it was dark outside. His eyes locked on my and for a split second I thought, I was being hypnotized by them. The sound of a door opening brought my attention back towards the door.

In the door way stood my brother.

I dropped my bags immediately, as our eyes locked on each other. I couldn't help but feel tears burning the back of my eyes. Like a train hit my chest, all of these emotions fled to my heart. I took a step, only to be met by a full on hug by my brother.

I embraced my brother and held him as close as I could.

"Ambra, I missed you."He whispered.

"I missed you too, and I'm sorry."I spoke, all the while me and him were embracing I could feel the hairs on my neck from something or someone staring at me. We pulled away and he marveled at me.

"You look amazing, I see you lost all you baby fat."He joked as he pinched my cheeks. I laughed and poked him in the side."I see you out grew your comics and what's this I hear about a girlfriend?"I asked grabbing my bag. He grabbed the others and dragged me inside.

"It's a long story." he mused. We finally made our way inside, the feeling of someone watching me still on my back. It wasn't until we shut the door that I felt the sensation go away.

Charley led me through the house towards the kitchen where Mom was putting her real estate signs together.

"Mom?" I asked slowly walking up to her. She stood up and wrapped me in her arms. The butterflies seemed to fly away after I held onto my mom.

"Oh, honey I've missed you so much."She breathed. I smiled into her shoulder, and let her hold me. She let me go and I let out a yawn.

"Come on sweetie, I'll show you your room. We can catch up in the morning."She said kissing my head. After lugging all my things up the stairs once I saw my bed I ran to it.

"Bed!"I yelled dramatically before flopping down on it. She smiled and shut my door.

"Welcome home, baby."

I pulled off my shirt and jeans and laid down in my nice warm bed. Before drifting off to sleep my mind rested on the neighbor.

{A/N: Review please, tell how you like it or give me some ideas }


	3. Creepsville

Morning came, almost as soon as I fell asleep. Well at least that's what it felt like. I rolled out of bed and stretched making my body tingle, with soreness. I made my way across the room and fished in my bag for a cigarette. I finally found one, when my mother knocked on the door.

"Come in."I spoke lighting the cigarette. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Since when do you smoke, Marie?"she asked crossing her arms across her chest. I knew she was serious, she had to be, that was the only she ever called me by my middle name.

"Since Dad, has been engaged to that slu- I mean woman."I spoke, the smoke coming out in my words. She nodded her head.

"Well smoke outside and make sure you keep the cigarette buds out of my sight, please."She said

"Sure thing, Mommy." I said brushing the new found sweat off my back. I finished smoking my cigarette and finally decided on taking a shower, then unpacking all my things.

Once in the shower if felt amazing to wash all the sweat off. I shampooed my hair and took care of all my other business. I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked out the bathroom, and threw on a bra, and undies. Fishing through my bag, I pulled on a red tank, and some shorts, and my floral Nike's. I threw my hair into a messy pony tail, and traipsed down stairs. As I did I slid on my favorite nerd glasses.

"Ambra!"I heard Charley yell from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at him and propped myself up on the door frame.

"Yes."I said in a sickly smooth voice. He jumped causing me to laugh at him.

"Could you sit down, please , Dracula?"

He stuck his tongue out at me, and I did the same."Oh calm your nut Char Char," I said ruffling his hair. I walked around the table and plopping down next to our Mom. She smiled at me, and raked food on to my plate. Dad never fed me like this, he always left me to fend for myself.

"Finally someone who can feed me."I gasped overdramatically. Charley spit his juice on the table.

"Dad, didn't feed you?"Charley asked his voice sounded quite bitter.

"Nope, had to fend for my self, while he took _**Rachel**_ or _**Rochelle **_what ever her name was,__to 5 star restaurants."I said saying _**her **_name with much disgust. Honestly, I couldn't see what my Dad saw in her. She was a fake as 8 dollar bill. But they were in love.

Eh.

"Well, I can promise you you'll never go hungry here."My mother said proudly.

"Thanks, Mom."I said smiling at her. I wasn't used to people acting so nice, to me. I was just glad to belong somewhere. Every since Rachel took a hold of our fathers, life and every since then, he's been all over her, and he forgot all about me.

I ate my food slowly, enjoying my family. For the first time in a long time, I felt wanted maybe even needed. "I'm going to Amy's house."Charley said hopping up. He stopped behind me chair and wrapped his arms, around me before planting a small kiss on my forehead.

"Would you go get the mail for me?"Mom asked me as she read the paper.

"Sure thing, I need a smoke anyway."I said walking out the door.

As I walked down the driveway, I noticed the neighbors windows, were blacked out. Images, of that handsome man, flashed through my brain as I walked towards the side walk. At one moment, I had stopped and stared at the house.

The door opened and out stepped the man from last night. He was even more beautiful, in the daytime. Even though he didn't step off his porch. He was eating a green apple, and did he make it look ever so delicious. He head slowly turned towards me and on his face was a smirk. Not a 'I-caught-you –staring' smirk but a sensual seductive smirk. There was only one thing that I didn't like about it. It was dark, in a mysterious way, that's also when I noticed the dumpster in his front yard.

I entered the house, forgetting all about my cigarette after entering the house. I handed her the mail and hoisted myself up on the counter.

"Don't you find it a little strange that your neighbor has a damn dumpster in his front yard?"I asked examining, my finger nails, that had chipped black paint on them. She stopped reading the newspaper and looked at me.

"Language. And yeah, it is a bit strange." she countered.

"It's also a bit of an eye sore," I began "what if he's a killer?"I asked drawing a weird glance from her. She stood up and swatted me on the head, with the mail.

"What did your Dad do to you?"She asked sourly

"Besides, neglecting me and shipping me here to you? Not a damn thing!"I yelled to her.

"Language!" she yelled back, as she walked up the stairs. I looked around, "Now, what am I supposed to do?"I mumbled to myself before hopping off the counter. I found myself laying on the couch watching tv.

"Reportedly, this evening a young woman was approached by an unidentified man who allegedly attempted to bite her. If you know anything about this incident, please contact the authorities.."I listened

"Where in the hell did you move me to,Dad?"I hissed


	4. My Bro The Tool

"Ambra!"I heard Charley yell before he landed on me. I grunted, from the force and shot him the finger. If there was anything, I hated, it was getting woke up during a nap. He stifled a laugh and poked me in the forehead; I slapped his hand away and scowled at him. A girl stood in the doorway shaking her head at us. She rolled her eyes finally and walked outside.

_**That must be Amy. Since when did Charley pull girls like that? I'm starting to think my brother is a tool.**_

"You are so dead!"I yelled as I lunged at him. Out the door he went, followed by me, throwing my shoes at him. As we bolted out the door, I saw Mom, talking to the neighbor. Charley managed to evade me by running around Mom's van. So, me being the awesome person I am, I decided to scare, him, so slowly I climbed on to Mom's car and watched Charley. Like a lion does his prey.

It took everything for me not too bust out laughing when he called my name, like some lonely school girl. I waited a few more seconds to let his anticipation build. This was going to be priceless.

"I give up Ambra, where are you?"he asked, his voice was clearly nervous. I pulled my glasses off and threw them on the ground. My brother being an idiot picked them up and fell into my trap. I slid down the side of the car and waited for him to look at me. He stood up slowly, as if he knew I was somewhere close. He was finally upright, when I had him.

"Boo."I whispered in his ear.

The look on his face, when he screamed and turned around was priceless. I could help but laugh at him as I jumped off the car.

"You should've seen your face! You almost shit a gold terd!"I laughed as he glared at me. I noticed my mom was trying to stifle a laugh while the neighbor was eyeing me up and down. I averted my gaze away from him and back to Charley. "Sorry, Char-Char I couldn't help my self."I admitted, as I ruffled his hair. He pulled away and threw me my glasses and shoes, I had thrown at him. I slid them on and joined everybody.

"By the way, nerd glasses are so overrated."He spoke as he stood next to Amy, pecking her on the cheek.

"Please, puce is overrated much like your face, little brother."I said standing next to mom. I noticed the neighbor held a smirk on his face, at my comment. My cheeks seemed to blush, every color of red on the planet.

"Like, I was saying before my crazy children interrupted me, Jerry, this is my daughter Ambra, my son Charley and this is -do we say girlfriend, now?"she asked

_I noticed Amy batting her eyelashes at him; she's probably used to getting hit on. Or doing the hitting on._

"Yeah, sure-I guess, " he fidgeted.

"I'm Amy, Charlie's girlfriend." she spoke up shooting Charley a rescue glance, as she stuck her hand out. Jerry flashed his crooked smile and shook her hand gladly. She continued smiling, as she scooted closer to Charley. He gave Charley a quick glance before shaking his hand, before moving to me.

Something about the way his eyes looked at me, made my stomach, burn. The sensation was like a fire in the pit of my stomach. His eyes were so dark and haunting like they could see right through me. I gave a slight smile and shook his hand.

Mom, continued to talk to him until he stood. I could see his muscles ripple from under his shirt. I won't it was a nice view. The way his shirt hugged his overly toned upper body. Charley and Jerry exchanged a few words, while I was completely tuned out until I heard. "Puce?". I nearly busted out laughing as Charley stumbled over his words. So, I just smiled, at Charley, earning me a nice glare.

"It takes a real man to wear puce."Jerry countered, and I almost choked. Thinking back to my snide remark about the color earlier. I felt a buzzing in my pocket, and took my phone out. It was my Dad.

I started towards the door, but not before saying goodbye to Jerry.

"Nice meeting you, Jerry."I said as I neared the door.

"You too , Ambra." he said slowly. I couldn't help but smile after hearing the way my name rolled off his tongue. But then it again, it sent sickening chills down my back. I flicked my phone open and my smile immediately fell.

"Yeah, Dad?"I asked

"I was calling to tell you that your prescriptions should be there." He said rather harshly in my ear.

"I'm great, Dad." I spoke sarcastically, as I fished around my pocket for a cigarette.

"Well, I knew you would get there safely, well, I have to go. Rachel has dinner on." he said hanging up the phone.

"I love you too." I mumbled before closing the phone. A couldn't help but feel hurt. My own father didn't say 'I love you', and he hung up just to get to _**her**_. The feeling of hurt was slowly replaced by anger. I finally found the cigarette, I was looking for and I lit it. I stormed outside, only to see them still talking to Jerry.

"Mom, I have to go, I'll see you later."I called as I walked down the street.

"But I made dinner!" she called back. I waved my hand signaling that I was going to be back later.

Charley bumped into me and dragged me almost 2 blocks, to meet Ed.

"Why are we running?"I asked as we jogged.

"Because if I don't meet Ed, he's going to black mail me."He said slightly out of breath.

"Wait," I asked inhale. "What?"I asked exhaling and tilting my head at him. He sighed and looked at his phone impatiently. He fiddled with it until he held it up to my face earning a laugh from me.

"Squid man?"I giggled.

"Exactly, now let's go!"he commanded as he pushed me up the street. We continued walking.

"Why don't you hang with Ed, anymore, you, Adam, and him used to be tight?"I asked before I hopped on my brothers back. He grunted as he adjusted the weight on his shoulders and carried me.

"I don't know. I grew up, he's a serious nerd, like fuckin' Velma or something." he said looking up at me. I flicked his head.

"So, you guys had good times, and shit. I mean he was your best friend and you just kicked him to the curb. That's some serious douche bag activity. And the fact that you know the nerd chick from Scooby-Doo freaks me out just a bit, just saying. "I spoke. I could tell he was getting sick of hearing about Ed. When did Charley become such a douche bag? I for one loved Ed. He was like my second brother. Adam, on the other hand, I'm pretty sure he had a crush on me.

"We were never close." he said scoffing. I glared at him and smirked at him.

"So, what about when you took his Stretch Armstrong, so you could wrap it around your ba-Okay!"he interjected, quickly before I could finish. I laughed at him jumpiness, earning me to fall on some grass on my butt. I flipped off Charley and he gave him the stink eye.

"I'm pretty sure that's called incest." he countered.

"Gross, Charles Anthony!"I yelled using his middle name, while putting my hands on my hips. He copied my movements and pursed his lips.

"You were thinking it Ambra Marie." he said using my middle name. I stuck my tongue out at him, and continued walking. Before going to far down the street I turned and looked at him, I mouthed "Dick" and smiled at him. He countered by mouthing "cunt" and smirking at me. I shook my head at him and finally turned the corner.

My brother was a total tool.


	5. Emotions

Almost as soon as I turned the corner I spotted Ed. Something in my body surged and made my heart pang with hurt. Like Charlie I had abandoned Ed, even Adam.

"I told you to be he-Ambra." he breathed once his eyes locked on me. I mustered up a smile and gave a slight wave. It felt like ages, since I had seen him. Even though I hated to admit, it, I missed him greatly. The things I would've for a friend like him back home. He slowly approached me, as if he was in awe.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or give me a hug?"I asked shrugging slightly.

"Yeah, it's just-"he stopped. There was something in his eyes that scared him, something he was hiding from me."I missed you." he finished as he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged back, and soon pulled away.

"So, what are we doing here?"I asked looking at Adam's house, which might I add, looked like the house on haunted hill. He stuttered a bit before finally coming up with something. "Oh, well actually it's kind of between me and Charlie, so can you kick rocks?"he asked trying not to sound harsh.

"Really," I exclaimed "First, I get dragged down here by my fuck head of a brother then you tell me to go home!"I ranted, all while they were staring at me with a typical male smirk. I glared at them both and turned to leave.

"Bye Ambra!"Ed yelled his voice breaking slightly. I waved at them both and began my long journey home. Not only was it dark outside, it was really lonely. At least Charlie was _**some**_company. Now I was completely alone walking home once again. This was probably a good time to call my father and apologize to my father. So I flipped out my phone and dialed his number. My father didn't pick up the phone, _**she **_did.

"Hi Rachel, can talk to my dad?"I asked trying my hardest to be nice.

"It's Rochelle and no you can't."She countered, I could tell by her nasally voice that she was smiling. I rolled my eyes at her and drew in a deep breath trying to keep my temper.

"Why not, Rochelle?"I asked dragging her name out more than necessary.

"Are you stupid, or just retarded? He doesn't want you anymore, your nothing but a liar, and a whore."Those two words struck my heart. I bit my lip to fight the tears.

"I'm not a whore."I spoke coldly into the phone. My anger was boiling inside of me. She let out her nasally laugh and snorted at me.

"You forgot liar, you slut. Anyways, quit calling my husband, he has better things to take care of, like me. So, go get high off your pills and quit calling us ,Boo."She spat hanging up the phone. The sound of my old nickname was enough to cause the tears to pour out of my eyes. I hung up the phone and let my anger flood over me. I hated crying it made me feel weak, thus making me even more angry.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Needless to say, I had cried the whole walk home. I managed to wiped my face off and appear normal but inside I was utterly and completely hurt. As I neared my street, I saw Jerry's truck pull up next to me.

"Hey." he spoke, his voice was dark as usual. I looked over my shoulder at him and slowly turned towards him.

"Hello."I said rather dryly. He smirked at me, and stopped the car.

"You okay?"he asked finally. I nodded my head at him, and smiled. It was something strange, it wasn't just my average smile, it was my genuine smile. I sighed and looked at him, "I'm fine." I spoke sourly.

He stopped his truck and got out.

"Please, I've been around a very long time, I think I know when a girl is obviously upset about something."He said wiping a forgotten tear off my face. Almost as soon as his fingers grazed my skin, I could feel electricity flowing through my body. His gaze was serious, and compassionate, and I lowered my head to avoid his gaze.

"Come on I'll take you home."He said walking me around his truck. He opened the door for me, and I got in. He shut the door. While he walked to his side I couldn't help but inhale the intoxicating smell of his cologne. He got in and immediately started driving. There was a slow rock ballad playing, quietly in his truck.

The ride too my house was agonizingly quiet and short. "Thanks for the ride."I said reaching for the door, but before I opened the door he spoke.

"You know, you shouldn't be walking on the street at night, because there are a lot of _**bad**_ guys out there that would just love to pluck a girl like you." He informed. Something about the way he said that made me feel as if he was hinting about something. His eyes were transfixed on me the whole time he spoke, all I could do was nod.

"I'll keep that in mind."I said as I stepped towards the door. I heard him drive off, but it felt like he was still staring at me. I opened my door and sighed.

"Mom."I called as I walked upstairs.

"In here."She said her voice came from my room. My feet grew heavy , as I walked into my room. She was holding my prescription.

"Hey."I said lightly. She looked up at me, her eyes were red, and puffy. Somewhere deep in my heart, I knew she knew.

"I picked up your prescription."She said placing it on the bed.

"I see."I said walking to the bed.

"What happened to you, baby?"She began letting her tears fall.

"It's a long story." I murmured as I grabbed her hand.


	6. There Will Be Tears

Mom, left my room speechless, she shut my door and left me to myself. I let out a long sigh and lay back on my bed. My prescription laid helplessly by my side. I hated them with a passion. I hated the way they made me feel, like I was a numb robot. I swiped them off my bed in frustration. After about 5 minutes I decided I would take a long shower to rest my mind.

I crept slowly to the restroom and stripped myself of my clothes. I stepped into the shower and let the water rain down on me. Needless, to say after about 3 minutes I began sobbing uncontrollably in the shower. I found my self shielding myself from the water on the bottom of the tub. I needed so bad to tell anyone what had happened to me. Why I had to take those pills, or why I was so guarded. I switched off the water and pulled myself out of despair. I wrapped the towel around me and crept into my room.

This was the first time I saw that my window was open. Honestly, I didn't remember opening it, but I went to it only to see Jerry outside. I must've been staring at him for sometime, because, he slowly looked at me, like he knew I had been watching him.

I gave him a weak smile, and a light wave. He simply smirked and retreated into his house. I closed my window and decided Jerry was the one I was going to tell my secret too.

As I got dressed I couldn't help but wonder why I would tell Jerry of all people what had happened to me. I threw on some shorts and a hoodie, along with my Sperry's. I let my hair fall into natural waves, only brushing my bangs. I threw on my shades, and exited my room, to go to the neighbors.

Charlie was downstairs stuffing his face with food, until he saw me. He stood up and rushed to me. He embraced me then smacked the back of my head.

"Ow!, What the hell!"I yelled as I rubbed my head.

"What is your problem?"He asked

"Okay, what are you talking about Brewster?"I asked glaring at him under my shades. He glared back and pointed up stairs.

"Making mom cry all night, then hanging out with Jerry, I don't want you talking to him, he's no good."Charlie lectured.

"Okay, first of all, Jerry is a nice guy, who just so happened to give me a ride when you and Ed rejected me last night, and second of all," my tone had dropped by now"I'm going to talk to her right now."I said deciding in my head at that moment, that I needed to tell my mother what happened. So I walked up the stairs and stood outside my mother's door.

"Mom?"I asked opening her door. She was curled up on the bed with a box of tissues by her head. I shut her door and crept to her bed. I kicked off my Sperry's and climbed into the bed.

"Hey, mama."I started; she stared at me, with those puffy red eyes. She mouthed 'Hi' to me.

"Mom, the reason why I have to take medication is because," I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. She looked so hurt, almost betrayed that I didn't tell her. I hastily wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes, and told her.

"Robert raped me mommy."I told her

The look in her eyes had confirmed her worst tears. The noise that escaped my mothers mouth, was neither wail nor cry, it was a burst of air that took everything out of me.

"Why didn't you call me?"She asked while sobbing.

"I didn't think you would believe me, I panicked, I thought you would think I was a whore or that I was lying for attention or something."I told her as my emotions poured out. I buried my head in her chest as she stroked my head.

"I would've came for you, I swear I would've." she whispered in my ear.

{A/N Sorry it's so short :( but I had to get this chapter of my mind, so enjoy :)


	7. Shit Just Hit The Fan Part I

Mom fell asleep after hours of trying to console me. It felt good to actually feel loved and not just…there. I felt like I was genuinely wanted and not just someone to look after. I crawled out of the bed slowly and crept to my room. I fetched my iPod , my cigarettes, and a blanket to lay on. I had the feeling that music would make me feel better.

I escaped out to the front porch and jumped off the steps. It was nice outside. It was extremely hot today like normal, there was actually a light breeze blowing. Tossing the blanket down I flopped down and plugged in my ipod. I closed my eyes and let the music take me away.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

While I scrolled for songs I pulled out a cancer stick and puffed on it. Occasionally I would sing parts of songs. For some reason I decided to look over my shoulder and when I did. I saw Jerry's chocolate brown eyes lock on mine. My heart fluttered slightly, and I gave a light smile and waved.

He didn't say anything but for some strange reason his eyes told me he wanted to tell me something. So, I got up and dusted myself off. I walked towards him and flicked my cigarette towards the ground. I stepped on it and ever so slowly he trailed his vision up my body. I hoped like hell, I wasn't blushing.

"You wouldn't think cigarettes and a beautiful singing voice would mix." he said lightly. I smiled.

"Well, I haven't been smoking that long so I don't think my vocals are too fucked off."I said lightly. He nodded and leaned up against his house. We stood in silence, until I noticed Jerry wasn't looking at me.

"I think your brother wants you." he said nodding to Charlie. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Charlie, I also noticed how he was glaring at Jerry.

"Oh, Bye Jerry."I said walking away.

"Bye." he said lowly. I turned to face Charlie he had the wtf look. I frowned at him and flicked his noise. I knew something was up when he didn't do anything back. Once inside I tripped him and he fell. I sat on his back and pulled his hair slightly.

"What's wrong Charles?"I asked

"Nothing." he said

I pulled his hair and he grunted slapped the floor a bit.

"Let's try this again," I began "You yelled at me earlier because of mom, and now your all Edward Cullen depressed and shit, so what's wrong."I asked him

"Fuck! Okay, come upstairs with me."He said. I let him go and followed him up the stairs. Once in his room he shut his door and his locked his window. He flopped on the bed and pulled out his lap top.

"Okay. Well you remember the other day when Ed called me?"He asked

"Yeah."I said crossing my legs on his bed. "Okay I'm going to ignore your feet on my bed, Marie." he said dropping the subject momentarily. I rolled my eyes and ushered him on with the story."Well, he kept going on and on about Jerry being a vampire and how I'm basically a douche bag and shit and-"he paused

"And?"I pushed

"I pushed him." he said slightly hurt at his actions. I jumped on Charlie and punched him in the stomach.

"Charlie, you know I love Ed, why would you do that?"I snapped

"Because, he kept saying shit about Amy and you." he said saying the whole 'you' part low. My heart ached.

"What'd he say?"I asked

"He was just saying things, like you moved in with Dad, to get away from him."Charlie spat, rolling his eyes." Continue on with the story."I said stretching out on Charlie's bed. He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Well after I pushed him, we argued and then I left. So, after school, I went to his house, and his mom said he wasn't there, so I faked some excuse to go in his room and I found some super sketchy shit. Here look." he said opening the laptop. I stifled a giggle when a saw a folder labeled 'and Squid Man'.

He clicked on the video and we watched. I didn't think of anything until I saw Jerry's truck door open with no Jerry there to open it. He closed the computer and looked at me.

"So, our super hot neighbor is a vampire?"I asked

"Yeah, pretty much, want to stake the house out tonight with me?"

"Eh why not, if we get caught he can have us over for dinner."I said smiling at him,

"Not funny. "he said

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Needless to say, nighttime came really fast. I rolled off Charlie's bed and he looked at me."I'm going to go put on some pajama's and smoke a cigarette."I said walking out the room. Once in my room I pulled off my clothes, and pulled on some short a tank and my slippers. I heard the doorbell ring so I decided to answer it. Charley beat me to it, though. He opened the door and kissed Amy. She smiled at me and I waved at her. I trotted down the stairs and snagged my hoodie, since I knew it would be cold.

I stepped outside, only to see a so-cold vampire lingering outside. I walked over to him. Part of me screamed 'what the fuck is wrong with you' the other part screamed 'so you do you have a girlfriend'.

"Yeah?"I asked

"Could you do me a solid?"he asked

"Try me." I smiled

"I have a lady friend coming over for a beer but I'm all out could I borrow some, I'll pay you back."He said. I shrugged and walked towards the kitchen through the garage. I opened the door and stepped in. Charley is so stupid. I thought as I fished for the beer. Jerry went on and on about how my cabinets were nicely put together. If Jerry was a vampire he wouldn't be able to set one foot inside my house. I thought as I turned to give him his beer.

"Oh shit."I said as I dropped the beer and looked at him. He was indeed not inside my house.

"Can I help you with that?"he asked hastily.

"No, no, I got it, butter fingers."I said smiling at him. He nodded.

"You know women who look a certain way need to be managed," he began.

"Excuse me?"I asked

He adjusted him self slightly and leaned on the doorframe, not once passing the threshold. "If you don't mind me saying this, your brother got a lot on his shoulders. His little pal, Amy , man, she is ripe. I bet there's a line full of guys who want to pluck that. Your mom to, then there's you. You have this neglect about you, gives off a scent. He doesn't see it, maybe he does, but either way you're giving it off. It's honestly up too him, to watch after you guys."He spoke

"Why is that?"I asked taking him the beer. I held it slightly inside the house to see if he could grab it.

He didn't.

I gave it too him finally, and he grasped it and pulled me forward slightly."Because It's like I told you yesterday, there are a lot of bad people out there." he said looking me up and down.

"Enjoy your beer ,Jerry."I said shutting the door. I locked the door and walked away, until I knew I could run frantically to Charlie. I heard the front door slam, and I bumped into Charlie.

"Charlie Jerry is such a fucking vampire!"I breathed.

"okay, okay, but we need to make sure, so were staking his house out." he said. I nodded and locked the front door. I had the feeling it was going to be a long night.


	8. Shit Just Hit The Fan Part II

We sat posted by the window, waiting for Jerry's guest to arrive. It was Doris. A pang of jealousy hit me right in the heart.

"Stripper." I muttered as we peered out the window. Charlie gave me an incredulous look and decided to start an argument with me."Go-Go dancer." he argued.

"You take away two little pieces of clothing and she is a stripper."I defended as I rolled over his bed to look out of Charlie's window. "What ever." he argued. I smiled at his defeat and stared out the window at Jerry. Doris didn't even know she was about to most likely die. She walked past him and that's when our eyes met. I didn't even bother scurrying away like Charlie did. I stood my ground, and he smirked at me. He walked inside and shut the door.

In the back of my mind I wondered what Jerry and Doris were doing. I blocked out those thoughts and flopped on the bed.

"Charlie I'm going to sleep."I yawned, he waved me off and continued staring out the window. Once my head made contact with the pillow, I was out.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was about 2 in the morning when I heard that scream. At that moment I knew Jerry was a vampire. We called the cops but there were not help. Jerry left shortly after, Charlie got an idea, a very stupid idea, might I add.

"Come one." he said pulling me out the bed. I managed to rollout of bed onto my face.

"Charlie you fuck tard."I snapped, he shrugged and pulled me out of bed. I pulled on some shoes and a hoodie and followed my neurotic brother outside.

"Okay, look we don't have a lot of time, I'm going to save Doris, and your going to be my watchmen." he said jumping over the fence that separated out yards.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do, when he comes?"I asked

"Stall him." he said simply."If I get back we can go ask this guy I found for help."

"Whatever! Stalling , a fucking vampire sure."I said as I perched myself on his porch. I waited ever so patiently for my brother to return, but of course, he didn't. Until Jerry came back that is. He got out the car and walked over to me. To say my heart was beating fast was an understatement. I felt like I was staring Death in the face.

"Ambra?" he said

"Oh Hi, Jerry, mom wanted to see if you had any sugar?"I asked trying to make it sound real. He looked at me then he smirked as if laughing to some inward joke.

"Yeah, come on in." he said opening the door for me. I stepped in the door and looked around it was really dark, to say the least. There was black spray pain on his windows. Not making the whole vampire thing better, Jerry, I thought to myself. He walked slowly behind me until I spotted Charlie.

Shit!

"So, Jerry," I began stalling, "How are you and Doris getting to know each other?"I asked. I mentally slapped myself, for saying that. He frowned slightly and walked around me towards the kitchen.

"Lets, just say were in a difficult relationship."He said opening his cupboard. I nodded and sat down on the stool, hoping to see Charlie, escape.

"How ,so?"I pried. Jerry let out a low chuckle and looked at me.

"Just trust me." he said pulling down a thing of sugar. I took a step forward, and heard a squeak. Jerry looked at me. I frowned at him and headed towards the source of the noise. I stood at the back door, and saw my brother, I smiled. But it was strange Doris was with him, which meant that Doris was the girl that screamed and- I quit thinking.

Once Doris took a step outside, she was disappeared into smoke and embers. My smile slowly turned into a frown. I put my window to the glass and as if on cue my brother turned to look at me. I gave him a weak smile. "I'll be fine, go home."I mouthed to him.

My heart slumped Jerry _was _a vampire. I turned around and nearly pissed my pants. Because, there Jerry was standing there with a smirk once again.

"See anything? he asked

"No," I said lightly. "Did you find the sugar?"I asked

"No." he said slightly mocking my timid voice. Something clicked inside of me and I wasn't that afraid anymore. I felt like I was standing in front of a mirror that was reading my soul. I fished in my pocket and pulled out a cigarette. I lit it and looked at him. I inhaled the smoke and blew it in front of him. The smoke simply hit his face. It didn't even faze him. The smirk that was always plastered on his face was now a confused yet stern look.

"Something wrong, Ambra?"he asked

"No."I said trying to fight the tears. He took a step forward, and it was like a bridge between reality and a dream. I held up my hand and walked around him to the door. Before I could leave he grabbed my wrist.

"Please," I stopped, when I saw his face. It was the very person that had done those foul things to me.

"Robert."I whispered as tears fled out of my eyes. I snatched my arm away from him and walked out the door. I walked over to the house and opened the door. I slowly walked towards the stairs, and stopped.

"Ambra?"I heard, but when I looked up my world went black. I heard Charlie on the outside my inside my mind, I couldn't open my eyes. A rush of air hit my face, and my head hit the floor with a loud crack.


	9. Lights

_**{A/N: This is a flashback/chapter, hence why Ambra fell, I had to make it dramatic : D, but anyways this is how Ambra met Robert and how that not so great thing happened. Review ; D**_

_**P.s the song is Lights by Ellie Goulding I thought it went well with the chapter.}**_

_**I had a way then losing it all on my own  
>I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown<br>And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat  
>And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me<strong>_

It happened so fast. The way I fell for him like a love sick school girl. He was everything I could have ever dreamed of. Sweet, charming, artistic, all the above, to be honest. I loved everything about him, but there was an angry side to Robert. A side that I never thought I would see.

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
>You shine It when I'm alone<br>And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
>And dreaming when they're gone<strong>_

I first met him at the park. I had fallen asleep on the grass as I was listening too music on my iPod. When I woke up he was there drawing a picture of me. I remember sitting up and him placing a finger on my lips to quiet me. He gently pushed me down on the blanket and continued to draw me. With eyes wide shut I invited him in life, unaware of his true attentions.

_**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
>Calling, calling, calling home<br>You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
>You shine It when I'm alone<strong>_

Over the course of about four months I was entranced by him. Everything about him drew me in, he was my own personal drug. When that day came, he decided to take me to a light show. It was a form of art where people would coordinate lights with emotions and music. Naturally, I was drawn in. I remember wearing a simply grey dress, with bright red shoes. His favorite color was red. I smiled at my reflection and snagged my jacket and went to leave.

Rochelle was there along with my Dad, they were watching a movie.

"Bye, Dad."I said

"Bye sweetie."He said blowing me a kiss. I caught it and opened the door.

"Oh, Ambra, have fun tonight."Rochelle said

"Okay."I said smiling as I left.

_**Noises, I play within my head  
>Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing<br>And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept  
>In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe<strong>_

When I arrived He had a room just for us. I opened the door and smiled a the rose petals that were scattered around the room. There was wine waiting for us. He shut the door behind us. Little did I know he locked it.

We sat and cuddled as we waited for the show to start. When the lights started he poured our drinks. I was too busy staring at the lights to notice him tampering with my drink.

"Here," he said handing me the drink. He toasted and we drank. I laid back and enjoyed the show.

After about 10 minutes, I didn't feel right. I felt like I was breathing through a straw.

"Robert, I don't-"I didn't finish. He slammed his lips on mine. I pushed away and scooted away from him, still fighting for air. He stood up and advanced towards me. It wasn't the same Robert. He was deranged, there was a wild look in his eyes. His nose started to bleed.

He was high.

I stumbled to get up and when I did I was met with a blade to my neck. He leaned forward, his lips grazing my neck. At that moment, I knew what he had in store for me. Tears poured out of my eyes.

"Please, don't do th-"he hushed me.

"Let it happen." he said

_**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
>You shine it when I'm alone<br>And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
>And dreaming when they're gone<strong>_

I was entranced by the lights all through the ordeal. My breathing was shallow and I could feel my heart beat slowly pounding inside my chest. At the end he pushed me out the room. I remember walking home sore from the thrashing he had given me. I was still semi-high from the drug he had given me and could feel the blood inside my leg running down.

When I got home, I told my father. But, you know what he did. Absolutely, nothing. He listened to Rochelle, as she called me all sorts of horrid names. That was the day I turned my life around. I managed to shower, and get into bed. But deep down inside I was all alone. I wanted so bad to call my mother but what if she thought I was lying. So, I found myself crying my self to sleep all alone, with no one there to hold me.

_**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
>Calling, calling, calling home<br>You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
>You shine it when I'm alone<strong>_


	10. Count On It

_**(Sorry about the wait**_**:(**_** anyways heres another chappie :D stuffs about to start heating up!**_

_**Btw thanks to every one who has reviewed my story it really inspires me to keep writing :) **_

_**Super duper sorry it's so effin' long!)**_

When my eyes fluttered open, I was met with my brothers chocolate brown eyes. I was also met with the reeking smell of garlic. His eyes widened as I began to blink. I frowned at him, and he hugged me.

"You're awake!" he smiled triumphantly, squeezing me in his hug. I pulled away and inhaled again, this time the scent was even stronger.

"Why the hell does the house smell like garlic?"I asked ass I threw the covers off of myself. When I began getting up my brother was quick to my aid. He steadied me as I stood up.

"There for your vampire boyfriend."Charlie teased. I glared at him and managed to take a step on my own. I marveled at the strings of garlic hanging from all around my room.

_**At least someone cares.**_

"He's not my boyfriend, and plus were still not sure he's a vamp-"I stopped once I caught a glimpse of Charlie's, -are- you-serious- face. "Okay, he's a vampire. He's still not my boyfriend,though."I told him. No matter how bad I wanted Jerry, I had to keep account that he could possibly drain my body of blood and go on with life.

I felt a rush of dizziness so I decided to sit back down on the bed. I laid down and stared at Charlie. As much as I hated to ask, I had to."Did I talk in my sleep?"I asked. I hoped for Charlie to tell me that I hadn't mumbled Robert's name. Charlie sat on the bed and laid his head on my stomach. I messed with his hair while he contemplated on answering my question.

"You would say things like 'please, stop', 'Robert no', or 'help'," Charlie explained, "What happened to you, that hurt you so bad?"he asked. I knew he had wanted to ask me that since I had gotten here. The reason, why I was such a sarcastic smart ass, instead of his sweet cheery sister. I knew the answer, but I didn't want to tell him. Would he act like dad?

I took in a long breath and intertwined my fingers in Charlies locks. "Well, when I lived with Dad, I met this guy and he-" I paused momentarily to ensure myself that I wasn't going to cry. Crying was something I did when I slept, so no one could see my tears. One tear managed to sliver, out of my eye.

"He drugged me and raped me." I said quietly. Charlie rose quickly and looked at me. His eyes were slightly teary. He clenched his fist. I rose slowly, slightly like a resurrected corpse."The worst part was Dad, didn't even believe me he believed that**_ bitch_** over me. I felt good calling Rochelle that." All I wanted was someone to wipe my tears away."I said honestly.

At that moment I realized why I bared such hatred for my father. Not because of Rochelle, but because he wasn't there. Guess that's what Me and Charlie had in common our Dad was a selfish person, to start with. Rochelle just gave me a reason to see it after all this time. I found myself laughing.

"Thanks, Charlie."I said as I finished my fit of laughter.

"For?"he asked anger was still etched in his voice. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead."For listening, "I said sweetly. He smiled but that dropped when I grabbed him in the collar."Tell anyone, I was nice and I'll rip your face off and hand it to you."I said smiling; he rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Come on we need to talk about the vampire your crushing on." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me up. He squatted and I climbed onto his back. He walked towards the stairs. "I'm not crushing on him."I lied

"Sure." he said sarcastically, as we entered the kitchen, he placed me on the counter and hopped on the island. We locked eyes, and the look in his eyes told me that shit just got serious.

"Okay, when I snuck into Jerry's lair-"I held up my hand and looked at him.

"Lair, really Brewster?"I asked

"Shut up, I'm trying to tell you some serious shit. Anyways, when I went in there I took a picture of some crest thing in his house. Well I took it to Peter Vincent-" I interrupted again.

"Peter Vincent, that hot guy with the show?"I asked

He nodded, and continued on with his story."Well long story short he kicked me out yesterday, so were shit out of luck." he said

"Yesterday?"I asked

"Yeah you've been out for like a day." he said

"What the hell, so what do we do now?"I asked. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a cross. He placed it in my hand and shot me a smile.

"Have faith." he said before sprinting away from me. I shook my head and managed to climb off the counter. I slowly walked up the stairs, the whole while my brain seemed to be having a tantrum. Walking up the stairs, I glanced at myself in the mirror. I squeaked at my appearance. I looked like hell! I had dried blood on head and under my nose. My mascara and eye liner was smeared under my eyes and my hair looked like birds were hiding in it.

**_How nice of Charlie to tell me I looked like shit._**

I continued up the stairs pressing to go to the bathroom, and shower. I managed to put the cross,on the necklace I was wearing. Once I finally made it too my room, I rushed for the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped in the shower. It was cold and sent a shiver up my spine. Turning on the water I was hit with a wave of hot water.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I finished my shower, and changed into some regular jeans with a tank and hoodie. I slid on my vans and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I decided on no makeup just Carmex. The doorbell rang, and I snatched my cigarettes and ran towards the door. I opened it to see Amy.

"Hey, Amy, Charlie's, upstairs in his room."I said lightly

"Thanks, Ambra," she took a step in and sniffed, the air. "Garlic?"she asked

"It's a long story."I said stepping outside, into garlic free air. I lit my cigarette and sat on the porch.I fingered the cross Charlie gave me ,all why I looked over at Jerry's house. His car was parked, and his garage door was open. Something directed me towards his house. Before long I was walking up his driveway. He was in his garage working on something. He wore a wife beater that showed off his muscles, perfectly.

His eyes locked on me as I neared him. He stopped working and met me at the door.

"Hey," I said lightly

"Hey," he said smirking. He had smudges of grease on his arms, and a little on his face. I flicked my cigarette and stepped on it, bringing me closer to him. "I came to say sorry about the other day. I was really catching hell."I said honestly.

"You called me, Robert." He said coolly.

"Sorry about that, I was-"He cut me off

"Would you like to come in?" he asked as he started towards the door. I took a look back at my house and started for his be honest, i wasn't scared of going into his house, I knew he wouldn't do anything to me. I walked in and went for the stools in his kitchen. He followed slowly, and joined me.

"Like I was saying I was having a really bad day, and you triggered a bad memory from my past."I told him honestly. There was something about Jerry that reminded me of Robert. It wasn't a bad thing either. It was something about the way he looked at me. I can't quite seem to catch it.

"You know Ambra," he began "your a very smart girl. Clever. I haven't met anyone like you in all my years. And trust when I say I've been around a very long time. See, you and I we're different from other people. Unlike everyone else, we know how to survive, no matter what. We're the predators and everyone else is the prey."He explained. I knew what he was doing he was baiting me in. Something clicked perfectly.

I stood up.

"I'm tired of pretending, Jerry. I'm not stupid, you said so yourself. (Not that walking into a vampires house isn't stupid, right). You and I both know what's going on, _and _what you are."I said. He was behind me, I could feel him. I turned around and was met by his chest. I hadn't really realized how much taller he was then me, until now.

"What exactly, is going on." he pressed, teasing me slightly.

"You're a killer Jerry, you've been killing innocent people."I said glaring up at him. He returned the look. His eyebrow twitched, and he brought his hand under my chin. My heart beat raced, and he chuckled. Showing the most breath taking smile I have ever seen, I took note of the elongated canines that were prominent. It reminded me so much of Robert's despite the fangs.

"What exactly, am I, eager child?"he mocked

"Well, one, I'm not a child, two, I most certainly am not eager, and three you're a fucking vampire, Jerry!"I said taking a step back. That beautiful smile dropped into an enraged look.

"Too smart." he spat roughly snatching my chin towards I mention his finger nails were incredibly long now.

"Just using that instinctual predator like skill."I mocked as I smirked up at him."How many other people have you fed that helpless depressed vampire shit too, Jerry? Were you planning on inviting me in and sinking your teeth into my neck. Or did you think I would give in? Maybe I will, but let me tell you something. I'm a fighter and I always will be."I said

He smiled, locked his eyes on my neck.I followed his gaze and pulled the necklace out. He hissed slightly, and smirked at me."Nice necklace."he spat rather angry.I pulled it up and smiled up at him. "_Really_? I wore it just for **_you_**."I said poking his chest, like some lovesick school girl. I could tell I was making him mad.

I decided to take my leave. Not before he threatened caught my hand around the wrist, and squeezed.

"You had to play with fire didn't you," he said darkly, as he pushed me into the wall. He leaned down to my ear. "I'll see you and your family soon."He promised, I followed his example and leaned up to his ear.

"I'm counting on it."I said before pushing him away to leave.


	11. In For The Kill Part I

_**{Sooo, how was that last chapter? I thought it was cute, them flirting and what not! Anyways here's another chapter :D}**_

Once I entered the house, I wondered into the kitchen. Mom was in there pouring a glass of orange juice. I walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged me back and kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey, sleepy head, how are you feeling?"She asked as she grabbed another glass from the cabinet. She poured me a glass and handed it to me. I took a sip from the glass and hopped on the counter.

"I'm good, you?"I asked

"Better, so are you and Charlie at war or something?"She asked, as she drank from her glass. I frowned at the comment and remembered the garlic that was all over the house. "Oh, no it's a stunt for Amy."I lied, I didn't want my mother to worry about the whole Jerry being a vampire deal. She nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go annoy Charlie, bye mommy."I said kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and I took my leave. I flew up the stairs and busted through Charlie's door. As soon as he locked eyes on me, I knew he knew. He looked over at Jerry's house then to me.

"You went over there didn't you?" he asked. I nodded gently and looked over at Amy, she seemed to be confused. She stood up and looked from Charlie to me.

"Don't tell me you believe him, Ambra?"She said flabbergasted. I closed the door behind me and jumped on his bed. "Well I'm not going to say I don't."I said grabbing Charlie's pillow and placing in my lap.

"You two are crazy, I'm going to talk to Mrs. Brewster about this."She said going for the door. Charlie went for her.

"Amy-No Charlie let her go."I told him with pleading eyes. "Well be down in a minute, Amy."I told her. She nodded and left, slamming the door a little louder than need be. I pulled Charlie down.

"Charlie what did you see when you went into his house?"I asked, he took a deep breath and fell on the bed. "I hid in his closet for a bit, and I stumbled into a door. When I went in there were rooms. I looked in each one, until I found a locked one. There was a peep whole and I looked in it and," he paused momentarily. "I looked in and it was Doris. She was so pale. I heard him coming so I moved into one of the unlocked rooms. He came in and pulled her and he just started drinking from her. When he left I went to get her but when she stepped into the sun she- I know, I saw here."I interrupted. He rolled over and looked at me. "I don't want that to happen to you." he said, I smiled at him.

"Have faith."I said using his lines from earlier. He nodded and pulled something from under the bed. My eyes widened, it was a stake. Charlie wanted to kill Jerry.

"Charlie you can't kill him."I said seriously.

"If I don't know one will." He said matching my tone. I let out a sigh and looked at my brother. "I know you like him but, I have to do it." he said. I got up and walked towards the door. I ushered Charlie down stairs.

Once down there, Charlie spoke. Mom came over to Charlie and grabbed his face. "You look like hell."She said "With the hours, you keep it's like living with a vampire."She said ruffling his hair. We both glanced at each other.

_**She has no idea.**_

"Mom, listen, that guy next door, Jerry? Under no circumstances is he invited into this house. He's dangerous."Charlie explained. I looked at her, then Amy. She looked completely freaked out.

"I think I can handle myself." she said smiling over at Amy.

"No, Mom you can't-"I tried

"Ambra," she countered. "You two need to calm down. I almost forgot tell you that Mrs. Lee called earlier looking for Ed. You two should be looking for him instead of messing with the neighbors. Especially you, Ambra, Ed and you were best friends." Not Ed. Jerry had got to him.

"But Mom," Charlie whined

"No Charlie! You're scaring me yesterday in the library and then with Mark, now you going on like some lunatic." she said. I felt for Charlie. I felt the same way when I tried to tell Dad. There was a knock at the door.

"I got it." she said walking around Charlie, so I move in front of her. She stopped and looked at me, slightly annoyed. "No. Don't answer it."I said sternly. She frowned. It was quiet, and the atmosphere seemed really…tense. Then there was another knock.

"This is ridiculous." she stated

"Jane? It's Jerry from next door."He spoke calmly.

"I'm telling you, don't answer it."Charlie begged.

"This is my house. I'll answer the door if I want to." she argued as she tried to move around me. I blocked her and shook my head.

"Mom, he murdered Ed, and Adam, Charlie has proof."I said quietly. She looked stunned at us.

"Jane? I need to talk to you."Jerry spoke.

"Just, hold on!."She said raising her voice. I could picture him smirking behind the door.

"Now! Your son has been harassing me, and your daughter she keeps coming on to Me." he lied. My heart beat quickened and my blood began to boil. I wanted to open the door and yell at him. He continued to pound on the door.

"What' s happening?"She asked us, almost like she was examining our faces.

"Whatever he says don't-"Jerry interrupted me.

"He broke into my house. I'd rather not take this to the authorities. But, I will. He's sick, deluded-"

"Mom," we said in unison. We pleaded with out eyes. She let out a sigh. "Go get the authorities!"She yelled. I let out a long breath; I didn't even know I was holding in. Charlie bounced over to the window just in time to see Jerry disappear. My heart began to race. What was he going to do? I ran over to the window and looked around.

"Shit. Shit."I said looking around.

"What? What is he doing?"Mom said rushing over to us.

"What ever it is, it's not good."Charlie breathed. I backed away and ran from window to window, like a hyped up Chihuahua. Charlie followed, while Amy and Mom, exchanged looks.

"If we stay in here, he'll have to give up. He can't get in with out an invitation."Charlie said

"Oh…really? Like a-"She stopped

"Vampire. Really."I spat, she was really starting to get on my nerves. Amy and Mom, swapped looks once more. I moved around to the back window.

_**Shit.**_

Jerry was back there with a shovel and a small saw. Something in the pit of my stomach made me want to puke. We all hovered over the window and watched. Then mom smiled.

"I can't believe you got him to go along with this you two." she beamed

"This isn't funny."Amy said

"That's because it's not a fucking game, Amy."I said heated at how stupid she was. He began to plunge into the ground taking out chunks of Earth, no human could ever do. He dropped to one knee and grabbed something. Charlie ushered Amy and mom to put on necklaces.

"Vampire protection." Mom teased. That was it.

"Mom. Amy. This isn't a fucking game, it never has been. Jerry _**is**_ a vampire, and by the looks of it he's a very pissed off shut up and believe what we have to say."I declared looking back at him. He pulled the saw out and went to work. I knew exactly what he was doing. I sprinted to the living room and ducked behind the couch. They walked over to me. There was a hissing noise.

"What's that?"she asked almost as if on cue the kitchen exploded. They fell over the couch and sought refuge. Then I heard it. The crunch of glass under boots and it was right behind me.

Charlie grabbed me and pulled me into the little pod, that was My mother and Amy. He smirked down at us.

"Don't need and invitation, if there's no house."He said winking at me. That would be so romantic if he wasn't trying to kill us.


	12. In For The Kill Part II

_**[Part 2 ;)]**_

As I stared up at the man that had just blown up my house, I couldn't help but think how amazingly gorgeous he looked with those flames dancing around him. Then I remembered what he told my mom. I glared at him slightly as he scanned over us like a shark in the water. I stood up, slowly and dusted myself off. I was genuinely pissed and hurt.

Charlie tried to pull me along but there was no prevail. I snatched my arm away from him as I continued to stare at Jerry. The look on Jerry's face told me he was enjoying every bit of my anger. This time Charlie locked his fingers around my wrist and pulled me. I was reluctant to go but I did.

We herded into the garage loaded into the van. Amy and Charlie yelled at mom to floor it while I just sat there, too pissed off to even function. Did he really think I was coming on to him?

"I can drive!"Amy tried, I shot her a glare, and she slumped into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest hastily. I rolled my eyes, and thought about where we were going to go, since their was a very pissed off vampire after us. Mom punched the gas and we took off. We slightly ran over Charlie's bike when we took off, he was going to be seriously heartbroken when he see's that.

Halfway down the street, Jerry threw Charlie's bike at us, nearly taking off Amy's head might I add. I wanted to laugh a bit, that was until the bike started up and ripped a part of her hair out. I pulled her closer to me as she decided to panic. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me.

"Amy, I know I've been really bitchy and I'm sorry, but I promise I won't let Jerry hurt you," I told her. "I promise."

"Thanks," she whispered "It means a lot."

The roaring of an engine was heard behind us, I knew it had too be Jerry, I turned my head towards the front and my eyes were met with Charlie's.

"He's coming, Charlie."I stated and as if on cue he smashed into the back of the van. To mine and Amy's relief Charlie's bike fell out. But Jerry's savage attacks on the back of the car were relentless.

"My brother has a gun," Amy cried, and for a minute I almost slapped her, but that would break the promise I just made her. Charlie looked at her like she had a third head. "Good to know. But is he her!"he yelled.

"Call the police! Someone!"Mom screamed, as she fought Jerry on the road, she managed to evade him until he swerved around us and stopped. Mom slowed, to a halt .Jerry, not wasting any time, climbed out the car and headed directly toward us.

"Oh, hell."Mom said slowly.

"Mom." I warned, as he got closer.

"Go Mom! Hit him!"Charlie yelled as he slammed his foot down on Mom's. We exploded forwards and ran him over with a sickening crunch. We continued forward, and looked behind, and my heart stopped. He was nowhere behind us. Amy followed my terrified gaze and clutched my hand.

"Charlie, where is he?"I asked now I was starting to panic, had we actually killed Jerry? I highly doubt it. We all looked around searching for him until.

Bam! A very ugly, disgusting looking hand was now sticking out of the floor. It was my time to freak now. I yelped and hopped up on the seat and delivered kicks to the hand.

"Charlie!"Amy screamed.

"There is a very fucked up vampire hand sticking out of the floor!"I yelled, his hand retreated into the small hole and for a split minute I saw Jerry's eye. It wouldn't have scared me so bad if there was a fucking pupil in it. He started clawing at the metal like a savage. Piece by piece I could see his, face. It was no longer beautiful but, more beast like. He looked… horrible! I continued to stare as he scaled the underside of the car and hit the brakes. The car stopped all together, and I grabbed Amy. It was silent until Bam! Amy and I flew forward slightly We had been ran into by_**another**_ car.

"Fuck."I breathed as I climbed over the console, to sit beside my mother. She rubbed her head slightly, and she had a red spot on her forehead. I hoped like hell it wasn't blood, the last thing I needed was for Jerry to kill my mother. Mom let out a groan."Jane?"Amy asked quietly. She nodded slightly still clutching her head."I'm fine." she says.

I heard a door slam and my head shot towards the back of the car. There was a man yelling at us. I shook my head, also shaking Charlie, he followed my gaze."No! Get back in the ca-"he was cut short by a horrific Jerry grabbing the man and draining him of blood. I looked away, too disgusted with Jerry. He really was a monster.

Once Jerry dropped the man, he was slowly advancing towards the car. Charlie and I stared at mom and Amy in unison. It clearly ready I told you so."Time to go."I said grabbing Mom and retreating out of the car. Amy and Charlie met us around the car.

"Get out of here! I'll catch up."He said. I walked Mom to the car, all while holding Amy's shaking hand. I watched Charlie carefully, as he challenged Jerry. He whipped out a cross and Jerry seemed to tense up.

"Let them run, it makes them easier to kill when I'm done with you."Jerry taunted. I fought the urge to go cuss him out. The guy Jerry killed earlier car's warning noise played throughout the scene.

"I repel you with Christ the Lord."Charlie spoke proudly, and I smiled at his bravery. Jerry's eyes darkened and he smiled.

"Do you? Really? When was your last confession?"he teased, taking a step forward.

"Get back."Charlie warned, pushing the cross towards him. Jerry back up slightly and looked over at me. My heart danced, and I averted his gaze.

"That's a mighty big cross you got there," he stopped momentarily to hiss at it." Question is…do you actually know how to use it."He said as he lunged for Charlie. In a matter of seconds the cross was in flames and Jerry was hovering over Charlie, with his hand on his throat. I had to do something. I looked around for something, I peaked in the trunk and grabbed one of Mom's Century One signs. I honestly hated my self for what I was about to do, but no one messes with my family.

I broke off the sign part and scraped the end on the street. It snapped perfectly into a point. I shoved it under my shirt and stood.

"Stop!"I yelled. They both looked at me especially Jerry.

"Let Charlie go and I'll go with you, Jerry."I pleaded. He backed off Charlie and he sat up.

"Ambra, you-No Charlie!"I interjected as I walked over to them."I'm through playing games."I lied, to be honest I had a feeling that this night was just beginning. I stood in between Jerry and him. I turned to Jerry. "If you're going to bite me hurry up."I said hastily. Jerry smirked over towards Charlie, before he grabbed me. He wrapped his arm around my waist tightly and tilted my head. "I'm sorry, Jerry."I said lightly, my voice quivered a bit.

"For?"he asked inhaling my scent.

"This."I said jabbing the stake into his chest. He backed away from me making horrible noises. A tear slipped out of my eye. He flipped around trying his hardest to get the wood out of his chest."I can't let you hurt my family."I breathed before I ran over to the car. Charlie managed to start the car. Mom, passed out and all I could think of was how pissed Jerry was going to be.


	13. Come To Me

**[I'm really sorry about the wait; the weather down here has been horrible. So I'll make this chapter extra special**

**Review? **

**Happy Reading ;)]**

I paced around Mom's hospital room taking glances at her and my brother Charlie, and ever so often, Amy. Honestly, I was more worried about them more than I was worried about myself. I just staked the guy I liked, who just so happens to be a damn vampire! I slid down the wall and buried my face in my hands. My mind told me not to cry but my eyes had a mind of their own.

"You know crying isn't going help anything."Amy said quietly, I lifted my head up and glared at her. She sounded a lot like Rochelle after, what happened to me. I took in some air and looked over at my mother. Then to my brother who was talking to a cop. I shook my head at her.

"You know, Amy. I don't think you understand, I really like Jerry, and I-"I stopped and let out an exasperated sigh."How much do you like my brother?"I asked. She took a moment and marveled over my brother. She looked down at me and smiled."I'd, do anything for him, I love him." she said proudly

"How would you feel if you just staked Charlie through the chest?"I asked lightly, trying to hide the tears that were so close to falling. Her smile dropped, almost immediately after the word 'staked' left my mouth."I see. But, why Jerry?" she asked quietly.

"I have no idea."I sighed bringing my head back down into my hands. I heard Amy get up and my eyes followed her direction. She sat next to Charlie outside, and they shared a talk. I stood up and walked over to Mom. I laid down next to her. There were no words expressed just silence. I nuzzled my head into the side of her body and laid next to my mother. It could be the last time I ever see her.

The door opened and I rolled over.

"Were going to see Peter Vincent."Charlie announced before, he sprinted out the room. I rolled off the bed, pecked mom on the cheek, and sprinted out the room. I followed them to the elevator, and we were off to go see the marvelous Mr. Peter Vincent.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

We arrived at Peter Vincent's house shortly, mostly due to Charlie's speeding. He pulled us along in the building, and into Peter Vincent's penthouse. There, was a lovely woman by the name of Ginger who greeted us. By lovely I meant she had a mouth like a sailor and she didn't act like my brothers lame ass girlfriend. She directed us to Mr. Vincent and left us to him.

He wasn't a hot as he looked on TV. Don't get me wrong he had this slight quirk that was cute, but the Peter Vincent on TV was more my taste. I plopped down into one of the chairs and waited for Charlie to spill the beans, about the whole vampire thing.

"I'll tell you what I know, and that's it. Don't expect me to join your little Scooby Gang."Peter ranted on,with his thick accent. He locked eyes on me and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote that was on the table. I began pushing buttons just to piss him off, but it didn't really work.

"I found the origin of that insignia you showed me. It's a species that originated in the Mediterranean. They nest in the Earth-which explains that room you told me about. They kill slowly and keep their victims alive for days." he stated, as he took a sip. "Snackers." he spat, while finishing the glass. I stood up and walked over to his bar.

"Can I have a glass?"I asked

"Fancy, a drink?"he asked with his thick accent. I reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"She staked her boyfriend."Amy snickered behind with a smile. I glared at her in the mirror, and she stopped once she caught a glimpse of my reflection. That was completely unfunny.

"So, you like vampires. Fuck." he stated disappointingly, I gave him a snide smile and filled a small shot glass up. He snatched the bottle away from me and poured himself a drink. I shrugged my shoulders, and made a toast.

"Cheer's to life!"I thought sarcastically as I swallowed the liquor. I shook my head, and walked over to my brother."So, do they turn all of their victim's vampires?" I asked

"No, they normally, kill them before the final change has been made."He informed. We all nodded our heads. I sat down and tried to ease my anxious mind.

"So, how do you kill the 'tribe'?"Amy asked, the only legit question she has asked this entire night, might I add.

"Eh, usual stuff. But it's a very strong breed. Your going to need a plan-"he stopped due to a voice coming through the intercom."Delivery, he says you have to sign for something." The voice spoke.

"Send it up."He spoke. "Sometimes, I order things, when I've had a few cocktails." he tried to explain nervously. Something didn't seem right. I looked around then spotted that it's dark outside."Do you normally get deliveries this late?"I asked slightly alarmed at what I think was going on.

"I don't know? Maybe?"He stuttered. I stood up slowly and grabbed Charlie's hand. My heart had already begun beating crazily. Apparently, Charlie' had the same feeling I did.

" You said he could come in, that's an-invitation airhead." A voice broke through. A nasally lisp like voice that sounded a lot like a certain old friend. I peered around Charlie, and fought the urge to squeal like a girl. It was Ed, and he was most definitely a vampire. Their was a pain in my chest. He smiled a sinister smile and flipped open his phone. I knew exactly who he was calling.

"I'm looking at them now.""he leaned slightly so he could see me."Jerry say's don't wait up."He snickered while hanging up the phone."He's modern, Jerry, dispensed with all this 'master' stuff."He smiled. "Hey, bud." he spoke sourly to Charlie.

"You got a problem, keep it with me."Charlie stated walking closer to Ed.

"Problem? You let him get me, and you," he stated pointing at me "You, going for older men, when you could have had me. I wouldn't have hurt you." he sated tugging my heart strings. I stepped forward, only to be pushed back by Charlie. I pushed back and advanced towards, Ed. If Jerry was his master, I knew he couldn't bit me, let alone hurt me.

"You both let him turn me into _**this**_." he snarled, His eyebrows furrowed, as I stalked towards him. "I'm sorry Ed. I really am."I said reaching out for his hand. He shook his head. "It's too late for that."He said lowly. His eyes and veins darkened, and he teeth became disgustingly sharp.

There was a loud noise, and my attention shot towards Peter.

"Back demon!" he yelled, this was the time to split. I grabbed Amy and took off down the hall. She fought my grip and I pushed her into the wall, and shook her. "Look, Amy, there's another way out, and there are millions of things to fight with. We'll make it, I promise."I said grabbing her. I heard Charlie and Ed fighting, mostly Ed saying crazy shit. I pulled Amy along, running like crazy and hoping like hell Jerry, wouldn't show up.

I turned down a hall, and I stopped in my tracks. There he stood just as healthy and handsome as ever. I looked around, noticing Amy was nowhere to be found.

"Your not too mad at me about earlier are you, Jerry?"I asked quietly, he smirked and punched the glass that was next to him. I jumped and clasped my hand over my was seriously pissed off, and I was dead.

He smiled at me. "Of course not." he said taking a step closer to me. "Jerry, don't hurt them, I'm the one who hurt you, so if you want to kill someone let it be me."I said stepping forward. My heart pounded in my chest as I faced him. He moved forward in a flash, and I squeezed my eyes closed."Your heart beat amuses me."he stated as I felt, something slide down my cheek, then under my chin.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he said smirking down at me. "But that brother of yours, is going to be the death of me." he said coldly "He shouldn't have been so nosy."He stated as he walked away from me. He was going to kill Charlie. I took after my brother. It didn't take me long to find them, huddled together by a door.

"Ambra!"he called "hurry, he's close." he informed. I ran towards him. Once we were together we ran all through the hotel. We ran through the kitchen, down into a night club, when I stopped. The lights, they were just like, that night, with Robert.

"Ambra, come on."Amy pulled

"No."I stated heatedly as I snatched my arm away from her.

"Please." she urged.

"Fuck!"I growled and proceeded through the club. Everything was fine as were made our ways through to the exit that was until, my hand slipped out of Amy's and her hand out of Charlies. Groups of people rushed around us. I heard Amy call my name but I just couldn't find her. I searched around the club, until strong arms wrapped around me.

"Okay, hands off you bast- Jerry." I stopped, all together. I tried to pull away but his grip was strong. Don't get me wrong, I loved the fact, that Jerry had his arms around me, but Charlie was my top priority right now. He snatched me to him. If two people had to survive off the air between them, they would be past dead. "Let me go, Jerry."I said lightly, almost sweetly.

The look in his eye told me he was planning something. He dragged his nail over his index finger and smirked. My eyebrows furrowed as I watched him. I was almost entranced, as he coated his lips with his blood. I stared at them, then him. What was he planning? He squeezed me more into his chest. "Don't ever hurt me again." he said leaning closer.

"Charlies going to come for me."I said tearing up. I moved my head, but he pulled me closer. "It could be a dream." he whispered as his lips kissed mine. My body relaxed, and I slumped into him again. My heart beat slowed and I fell into euphoria. He pulled away and picked me up. I saw Charlie, and Amy. I felt a tear slide down my face. As he carried me away, he smiled down at me. "I'm counting on it." He said sweetly.


	14. I Can't Stop

**[Chapter :D**

**Happy Reading :)**

**I also apologize for not updating in forever!]**

Apparently I blacked out before, Jerry and I made it to the house. Because, when I woke up my throat burned like hell. I felt like I had drunk a whole bottle of acid. My head was pounding and on top of that I was incredibly hunger.

I was lying on a white bear skin rug. I rolled over onto my back only to be met with Jerry's coal black eyes. He pulled me up, a slightly more roughness, than need be. My hand landed on his chest, as I tried to push him away, but his grip was too firm.

"Quit struggling, it amuses Me." he said flatly. I narrowed my eyes at him. He knew that by bringing me here Charlie would follow like an idiot. It was all part of his plan. Honestly, I didn't even think he liked me; it seemed more like he used me to get to my brother. My heart, now hurt, matched my throat and headache.

"What are you thinking?" he asked moving a strand of my hair out of my face.

_**About, how you probably used me just to get to my brother.**_

"Nothing."I croaked, I sounded horrible. He sat up on his knees and let me go. I moved away from him and pulled myself to sit up. "Go to the bathroom, there and clean up. I nodded, and stood up, as I did so I became dizzy. I sat back down on the rug, slowly. Something was wrong with me, and I think it had to do with a certain hot ass vampire.

"What did you do?"I breathed, as I fought to stay awake.

"You're hungry." he stated dully.

"Let me guess, for blood?"I asked sarcastically, rolling my head to look at him. He nodded, and rolled over on his side, and propped his head up on his arm. I knew he was staring at me, but I decided to ignore, him. Honestly, I didn't want to look at him. I didn't know if he was going to kill Charlie, Charlie, Amy, or Peter and I sure as hell didn't even know what was happening. I stared up at the roof angrily, thinking about these events.

"Was all this just a setup to get my brother?"I asked suddenly. He looked at me, the same way Robert would when he would take my picture, with so much love it made my heart melt. I loved it, I really did, but when it came down to, they were both monsters. "Don't lie to me, please. Just give me a straight answer."I told him, I hated how I sounded so vulnerable.

"No," he smirked, my stomach seemed to do flips, along with my heart.. "I knew that if I got you, your brother would follow, like an idiot. But there's something about you that confuses me, you guard yourself against people, yet you let me in. A person that could kill you in seconds, and mindlessly indulge myself with your blood, but you let me in, and I can't understand it."He spoke, ever so calmly.

My stomach felt like there were millions of butterfly's flying around. This all seemed so surreal, that I knew I had to be dreaming. I let out a sigh and looked at the ceiling. In a flash, Jerry was hovering over me, with his fangs showing.

"Jerry," I warned, he smiled at me, showing off those overly sharp teeth that were ready to sink into my neck. I squirmed under him uneasily. "Jerry, what are you-"I stopped when I smelled the scent of copper. He drew his nail over his wrist and let the ruby red liquid flow. The smell was so enticing, and I fought the urge to sink my teeth in his wrist. The look in his eyes told me that I didn't need to think about this any longer.

"You can't hurt Charlie."I ordered. He nodded and proceeded for my neck, but I stopped him. Pushing him slightly, he moved and I stood. He followed. "I'm serious, Jerry, if you hurt Charlie, I'll stake you, and I promise you I won't miss." I spoke, my tone getting colder by the second. He looked amused at my threat, but somewhere in the back of Jerry's mind; He knew I would stake the shit out of him if he hurt my brother.

Before, I could, except the fact, that Jerry was about to _**kill**_ me. I panicked slightly. One of his hands, was around my waist and the other, was around the back of my neck. I pushed him away slightly, earning a chuckle from him. "It won't hurt," he whispered "Long." He added as his fang sank into my neck. I let out a groan, my body was consumed, with pain and my knees gave out. Jerry, did the rest, I just donated him my blood. I could myself get dizzy, as he drained me. He moved me over to the bed and laid me down.

He pulled away finally, my blood decorating his mouth. He wiped it away, and moved my hair out of my face. I felt so, awkward almost like a child. "When the venom, kicks in the pain will stop, and you'll pass out." He informed but I really didn't feel any pain, just numb.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry." he stated as he made his way to the door."I'll bring you some clothes." I simply rolled over onto my side and stared at the black spray painted window that blocked me from the outside world.

Tears seared the backs of my eyes.

Mom, Charlie, and Amy, even though I honestly don't care what she thinks, were going to hate me for giving my soul to Jerry. I don't know why I let myself fall into his trap. There was something about him that made me feel…. loved. I sat up, and much to my dismay my brain felt like it would explode. My body headed towards the bathroom.

Too be honest, I felt just like I had the night Robert raped me.

Numb, cold, and alone.

My hand found the door knob and soon I was standing in the shower. I heard the door open, over the water but I ignored it. Once out the shower, I grabbed a towel and dried off. I picked up the clothes and went into the room. Making sure the door was locked I began changing. It wasn't until I was brushing my hair that I noticed that the clothes I was wearing were _**my **_clothes.

_**That buzzard went into my room!**_

After I brushed my hair I climbed back into the huge bed, and let sleep take me. This would be the last day I was alive, because tomorrow I'll be a creature of the night.


	15. Happy Now

**[Sorry it's been forever :(( I really am. Things came up and I had to take an unwanted leave from writing but I'm back so yay! **

**Happy Reading :)] **

"Ambra!"a muffled voice yelled. I stretched my body out, popping my back in the process. My feet curled digging my feet into what felt like soil. I dug my foot deeper into the dirt. I definitely wasn't in the bed. Rolling onto my stomach, I sat up on my knees and fisted the dirt.

_**What. The. Hell.?**_

"Ambra!" I heard once again, but this time, it was a lot my clear and close. My throat burned as I swallowed. Something moved, in this place and I could feel it. Must be a vampire thing, I thought. Instinct must've kicked in because I sniffed the air like an Irish wolf hound or something.

"Jerry."I warned a little hoarsely. He did his infamous smirk and looked at the door. As if on cue Amy, Charlie, and Peter barged in.

"Nice of you to join us, Charlie and Amy."Jerry patronized

I really didn't like the way he said her name.

"What am I just a bag of bones!"Peter yelled throwing his hands in the air, exasperated.

"Hand her over Jerry."Charlie demanded. He simply pulled me up and gave me a sultry kiss on the lips. To be completely honest, I enjoyed every second of it. I knew it had to be wrong, but to my heart it felt completely right. I tried my hardest to hide the smirk that was growing on my face.

"If you want her," he began not taking his eyes off me. "Come find me."He said doing the typical vampire swoosh thing.

"We'll go after Jerry. Amy stay with Ambra."Charlie commanded. I could see the hurt in his eyes. The betrayal of me falling for the bad guy, I just couldn't help myself." Amy, nodded and dropped her 'weapon'. She sat down, and pulled me down with her. The soreness in my throat seemed to ache when I saw a drop of sweat bead down her neck by her jugular. A pulse began thumping in my ear, as I followed the bead of sweat. The thumping seemed to grow louder, as the small drop fell on her wrist, and I could almost feel her heart beat. I knew then that, she was in danger.

"Amy," I started dryly, as I stared at her lovely veins, that ran down her arms. "you need to leave." I said rather breathlessly. I almost felt like a drug addict as I felt the thirst grow stronger.

"Are you okay?"she asked leaning forward. I snapped

"Are you stupid or just fucking retarded?"I roared as I stood. She gazed up at me, slightly in fear, I could tell. I could here heartbeat quickened. "I'm trying to save your life you stupid, bitch!"I yelled. There was an irritating pain erupting in my mouth. She placed her hand on the ground to get up when-she let out a cry. She pulled her hand up slowly and plucked a piece or chunk of glass out of her hand. "Glass." she stated dumbly.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion after that. Before I knew it, I had her pinned to the ground with my new found fangs bared at her. She had tears streaming down her face as she squirmed under me.

"You said you wouldn't let anything hurt Me." she whimpered

A sob broke from my lips as I looked at her. "I'm sorry Amy."I said, before I sank my teeth in her succulent neck. The ruby red fluid flowed into my mouth like a fountain, quenching my inhuman thirst. She had quit moving under me now, only jerking slightly every now and then. I licked my lips and wiped my mouth off. Her blood stained the Earth.

I moved towards the door hoping to get to Charlie and talk some sense into him. About two doors down I could hear Charlie and Peter yelling out a string of curse words. Opening the door I was met with what looked like a slew of _**new **_vampires after my brother, while Jerry watched. My blood boiled.

"Jerry. Stop!"I yelled

He just stared at me, like I had **stupid** stamped on my forehead. I jumped off the steps and headed for my brother stopping at the light beam that separated me from him. I reached out towards him and he pulled away.

I was hurt.

"Charlie, let me help you."I said squatting down to his level.

"No, you'll get burned." He said smiling slightly, his smile faltered though. He brought a hand up to my face and touched the corner of my mouth. "You didn't?"he asked

"I told her to leave Charlie, she just wouldn't go. She asked me what was wrong, and then she tried to get up but a chunk of glass got stuck in her hand, and-"

"You killed her." he said coldly, tears making their way to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I am believe me-"

"You're no better than him."Charlie spat.

"You brought this upon yourself Charlie."I heard from behind. I turned to see Jerry circling us. He waved his hand through the beam of light, burning his skin in the process. He looked down at us. "If you would've never came here, you might still have, Amy. Did you honestly think you could come in here and kill 400 years of survival?"He teased

"Jerry."I warned

He smirked at me.

"I'll end this."Jerry stated grabbing Charlie by the collar of the shirt. I stepped to his aid, and wedged my into between them. I laid my hand on Jerry's chest. "Jerry."I said firmly, "Don't hurt him. I'll go with you, and we can leave Mason County but please don't hurt him."I said

"Even though, he wants nothing to do with you?"Jerry asked

I gave a small nod.

I turned to Charlie.

"Charlie. You can tell mom I died for all I care. Don't try to find us just set this house on fire, and forget about me like you have in the past years."I stated "I wouldn't blame you." I said

"Ambra." he tried

"No, Charlie! You said so yourself, I'm no better than him, so just forget me."I stated

"Fine, take your fucking vampire." He spat walking off.

It pained me to see my brother walk away from me. The new born, were trying so very hard to feast on Peter, but due to him sitting under the rays of the sun they kept their distance. I turned to Jerry, and slapped him. He slowly returned his gaze to mine, with a murderous look. I walked past him towards the rooms. One of the new borns hissed at me, I didn't hesitate to hiss back.

"I hope your happy Jerry Dandridge; you got me right where you want me."I hissed as I stormed away.


	16. Heartbreak Warfare

I found my self sitting on the bed upstairs, as I pondered onwhere I was going to go. I couldn't go home, my brother hated me. My father wouldn't take me back, so there was only two things I could do. Go with Jerry were ever he was going or, hit the road, all by my lonesome. As I stood up, the door opened to a very pissed off Jerry. But honestly, I didn't care, he could throw his little temper tantrum, for all I care.

I spotted my shoes, by the door and I decided to put them on. Jerry's eyes were transfixed on me the whole while. I ignored him though, I couldn't tolerate him right now. Once I had my shoes on, I went for the door, only for him to gently grab my hand. His eyes never lost that murderous hint though.

"Where are you going?"He asked darkly, I could teel he wanted to ring my neck.

"Too, get my things. It'll be dark soon and I need leave before mom gets home."I said keeping my eyes towards the ground. His grip tightened slightly, and he shifted on his feet. He let out a sigh and placed his hand under my chin. He tilted his head down and leaned in. My heart beat quickened. His lips met my ear, and he whispered to me. "Your strong and so beautiful, I can't help myself." He breathed and then our lips met, in a sultry kiss. One that burned all the way into my core. My legs were like jello as he encase his arms around me. We were so close, I could feel his heart beat through my chest.I loved every minute of this.

He pulled away and marveled at me."Come away with me."he stated

"I want to but I think, I need time to adjust, to this."I said looking at my self."And this."I said meaning us. He took a step back and looked at me.

"Don't you want this?"he asked , his voice slightly louder than usual. He was getting angry. The truth was, I don' t think I will beable to tolerate anything other than kissing, but I want so much more. I'm afraid I'll break down.

"I do Jerry, believe me I just don't think I can handle it." I said truthfully

"Why!"he pressed coldly, yelling now.

"I just can't! I'm afraid."I said

"Afrad of what!"he pressed, now yelling.

"I'm just afraid Jerry. I need to take time for this."I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Just go. Your pathetic."he spoke from the staircase. I stopped and turned to him.

"Oh really. A minute ago I was strong and beautiful now I'm pathetic and a coward? You have no idea, what I've been through. I was strong before I met you Jerry, _**you **_ didn't make me strong. Find me when you ready to apologise, because I'm through."I said walking out the door.

I was glad it was sunset.I strolled over to the house and packed all my things. As I cleared out my room, I heard Charlie walking up the stairs. I stopped at the door way and grabbed him. I encased him in a hug, then gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Charlie, I love you."I said grabbing my things.

He was silent as I waslked down the stairs to the front door.

"I love you to."he said shutting his door. This would be the last time I saw my brother. Once outside, I saw that the Jerry's lair was on fire. I continued past it, I had to find shelter before the night was over. Once again I was on my own.

**{sorry it's so short :( }**


	17. Trouble

Words can't describe how much I hurt. Not just for my family but for Jerry. The man I could honestly say, I was falling for. A man I was sure wouldn't hurt me the way Robert had done so. Sure he was deadly and could probably kill me with the blink of an eye, but I was sure he was the one.

I closed my eyes.

The feeling of my tears burned the backs of my eyes as, I tried my hardest not to sob. I rolled over onto my side, adjusting myself on my bed. There was a buzzing noise from my bag. I stood up and went to it. I fished in my bag for a moment, until I my phone. My brows furrowed as I didn't notice the phone number. I pressed the talk button and answered.

"Hello?"I asked, my voice was very hoarse.

"Boo?"The voice spoke. My knees nearly gave out.

"Dad," I breathed, smoothing out my ruffled dress. My fingers danced around a hole in the fabric. He let out a cough and grunted a bit. A man in the back ground shouted. I frowned. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Ambra, I'm in an accident." he breathed slowly. My heart shifted into my stomach."I might not make it." he stated with shallow breaths.

"Dad, your not making any sense, what do you mean?"I asked erratically.

"Calm down, I just wanted to call you and apologize." he stated "For everything, I was crazy to believe that woman over my daughter. Because of her I'm in this accident and I probably won't make it."

"Daddy, don't say that."I interrupted, on the verge of tears. I heard another man yell and my father grunt in pain. My phone beeped and I looked at it.

**Low Battery.**

"Daddy, you'll be fine. I promise."I smiled.

"I don't think so, Ambra, not this time. I really am sorry and I love you so much." he coughed. The tears that burned my eyes were starting to ache. I didn't make a sound. "You can cry honey, just tell me you love me." he coughed once more.

I took a breath and opened my mouth. The sounds of men yelling and my father almost screaming in pain hurt me so bad.

"Daddy, I lo-Call has been disconnected." the automated voce interrupted. I paused. I painfully pulled the phone from my ear and looked at the blank screen. Slivers of tears dropped on to the midnight screen as I stared at it.

I'm sure if my heart was still beating I would have died. Sobs shook my body, as I threw my phone against the hotel room's wall. My father probably died thinking his daughter hated his guts. If I would have just said it sooner instead of crying like a baby, he would know how much I loved him.

My inner hatred bubbled out. If it wasn't for that whore, he called a wife, he would still be alive, I would be there with him and he would still be here. Instead of dying in some accident. I hated everything about that woman. She took my father away, and I can't have him back.

I peeled my clothes off and walked to the restroom. I wrapped a towel around my body and began running a bath. After my water was through running, I shuffled through my room looking for any liquor their was. I succeeded.

I grabbed every vodka bottle in the mini fridge, and traipsed back to the restroom. I slid into the bathroom, and let my sorrow lose.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I honestly had no idea what the hell I was doing as I walked up these stairs. I knew why I was here, and that was for Ambra Brewster. She was the reason for my insanity and lust. I wasn't sure if I loved her but I damn sure cared for her.

I was wrong to run her off. Dead run.

I neared the door, but as I did I knew something was off. My eyes darted down to the piece of paper that held Ambra's room number. As I neared her room, I could feel something out of place. It was danger, it was as if sadness lingered in the air. It was humid outside, and sweat was fixated on my face.

I stood in front of her door for what seemed like hours, but I knew it was only seconds. My hands opened her door, but much to my dismay, she wasn't laying out waiting for me. Instead, their was a sniffling noise heard from the bathroom. I slithered towards the bathroom. I pulled the door open, and my heart nearly sank.

She held a cigarette in her lips, and looked at me. She blew a trail of smoke towards me and smiled weakly. My eyes went to the floor as I stared at the broken vodka bottles strewn everywhere. She laid her arm out the tub and flicked the ashes on the floor. I couldn't say I didn't expect this. I took a step forward, and shut the door.

"I'm not drunk if that what you think." she said in a hoarse voice.

"I don't doubt you."I countered."Tired, yet?"I asked slyly

"Sure." she said, I could see her eyes dance with lust. It had to be the alcohol. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and put the cigarette to her lips. I held up a towel and she stood up, unashamed of her body. I wanted to look away but I couldn't control myself. She flashed a smirk and lifted her arms as I wrapped the towel around her. I pulled her close, and pulled her up, carried her to the room. I placed her on the bed.

She stood up and walked to her bag and pulled out night clothes. She dressed in them hurriedly and climbed back into the bed. She held up her index finger and gestured for me to come to her. I followed her and laid down next to her. I pulled her towards me and she smiled.

"I'm sorry."she smiled

"No, I'm sorry, now sleep."I stated kissing her on the forehead. I believe I was starting to feel for this girl.


	18. I Got You

**{I really think this chapter will be really good, so tell me how you like it and enjoy reading :)}**

"What's wrong with you?"He asked me. I rolled over and looked at him. He moved my hair out of my face and grazed my cheek with his hand. I wanted to smile but I just couldn't. He rose an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing."I lied as I laid my head the other way, so I didn't have to look at him. My tears came unintentionally. I sniffled lightly, and pulled the covers back over me. The bed shifted and I felt his arms wrap around me. He pulled me closer to him and rubbed my stomach under my shirt. He nuzzled my neck, grazing his teeth across my neck. He placed his mouth by me ear and smirked.

"You can't lie to me." he whispered, as he pulled me onto him. I was now lying on him with my head on his chest. He placed a hand a little lower than the small of my back, but I didn't mind. It wasn't every day that he was so _**affectionate.**_ "Something's wrong, I know you more than you think."He stated

I let out a sigh and looked up at him.

"My father was my best friend up until about a couple of years ago. We did everything together, but that changed when Rochelle came. It was almost like she brainwashed him. He stopped listening to me completely and when Robert raped me he didn't believe me."I stated trying my hardest not to sob. "After that he just forgot about me. He sent me away to live with Mom and Charlie. Yesterday he called me, he had been in an accident, and he was dying. He told me he loved me, but land it was time for me to tell him, my phone died. I didn't get to tell him how much I really loved him, and that I forgave him."I finished.

He was quiet, as he rubbed my back. Then he spoke.

"Ambra , I know how you feel. When I was younger, we lived in a village. My father was a drunk, and he would beat my mother all the time. One day, after I came home from school, I found higher laying in the kitchen in a puddle of blood. My father had killed her, and he was going to kill me, so I fled." he said

"Jerry I-"he cut me off by laying a finger on my lips. I frowned up at him and he smiled. I'm sure if my heart were still beating, it would have just skipped a beat.

"There was a nearby forest, so I went there to hide. He found me hiding and he shot me. As I laid there dying, a woman came and saved me, she raised me as her own." He finished.

"Well, how did you turn?" I asked

"Turn what?"he chuckled playing with the top of my shorts.

"You know what I mean."I said seriously. He nodded, and drew in a long breath.

"Believe it or not, I was in love before. Her name was Rochelle."he stated

"Wait hold the hell up Rochelle Jameson?"I asked sitting up.

"No." he stated "She died in a fire a very long time ago. She saved me." he said

"I'm glad she did."I smiled, rolling off him I stretched and looked outside. It had started raining since this morning. I hiccupped.

"When's the last time you ate?"he asked

"I drank three cups of blood off of raw meat."I spoke. He frowned at me. I shrugged my shoulders and hiccupped. He laughed at me.

"What's so funny?"I asked hiccupping once more.

"You're hungry." he teased.

"But I don't want to hunt for food. I don't like it."I pouted "I feel like a monster."

"You are a monster. Deal with it." he stated. In comes heartless Jerry. I glared at him. He held up a finger and I came to him. He pulled me back down to him. "Bit me."he stated

"Jerry I am not going to bite you."I argued.

"Really?"he asked raising his wrist to his mouth. He sank his teeth into it and looked up at me. I shook my head and looked away from him. He teased me with the sweet smell of his blood, it was almost like a narcotic. I fought the urge to do so. I hiccupped once more and snatched his wrist. I bit it and savored the taste. I pulled away after a bit and went to wipe my mouth when he crashed his lips onto mine. He held me down so I had no choice not that I would pass up the chance to kiss Jerry.

We pulled away after a while.

"What was that for?"I asked looking down at him.

"I didn't want you to waste it."he said

I rolled my eyes and climbed off of him.

"Thank you."I said finally, he simply shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He picked up his bag and pulled out new clothes. He simply looked at me and I knew immediately that we were about to leave.

I got up and grabbed my bag. I pulled off my shirt and replaced it with a fresh one. I pulled off my shorts and pulled on my skinny jeans. I threw on my boots and grabbed my jacket. My hair was already up so I didn't worry about it.

"Where are we going?"I asked picking up my bag. He shrugged his shoulders. Classic Jerry.

"Were leaving." he said grabbing his bag. He passed me and grabbed my hand. He opened the door and pulled us out into the rain. Where ever we were going I hope it required somewhere warm, well dark.

"Were going somewhere where our kind is accepted." he said

"The Underworld?"I asked, He laughed at me.

"You have a lot to learn." He smiled.

I honestly didn't care where we were going all that mattered was I was with Jerry.


	19. Apex Hunger Part I

**[Sorry I haven't uploaded in FOREVER! Thank you for all of the comments they mean the world to me so without further hesitation here is a nice chapter :)]**

"Jerry," I whined as we trotted through the rough terrain that lined the forest. He ignored my words and continued pulling me around. I rolled my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out at him. I had no idea where we were going, I didn't mind considering I was with Jerry. "Jerry Dandridge!"I yelled hoping to get some kind of reaction, and did I ever. He had me pinned against a tree before I could inhale.

I could feel his breath on my neck along with his fangs trailing against my neck. I couldn't deny the feelings that rushed through me as he did so. It felt so right to have him with me. He wasn't like his self though his eyes were as red as the blood that fills the human body. He dragged his hand down the side of my face ever so lightly. "Ambra." he breathed, then inhaled, letting my scent fill his nostrils. I pushed him away slightly.

"What's wrong, Jerry?"I asked

"Hunger." He whispered, scraping his nail under my chin.

"But we _ate _at the hotel."I told him. He smiled at me, and tilted his head. He trailed his hand to the small of my back and pulled me closer to him gently. I paced one around his neck and stared at his crimson eyes. He leaned closer and laid a kiss on my lips. "Blood can't sure _this_ type of hunger." he stated pulling me along once more.

"What do you mean?"I asked getting out of his grip.

"You'll find out soon enough." He stated strolling once more. He was so weird sometimes. I followed behind him. But I found out shortly what he was talking about. Halfway on the journey to wherever the hell we were going I kept getting urges. Not just any urges, urges that made me want to grab Jerry and let him, ravish my body. The feelings just kept getting stronger like there was something that needed to burst out of my body.

"Are you ever going to tell me where were going?"I asked, my voice was thick almost as if I was on a narcotic of some sort. He turned and stared at me, taking in my picture in one full drink. "Were looking for shelter, dear." he breathed his voice was low as well to.

"Give me a piggy back ride."I ordered.

He sauntered over to me and pulled me onto him. I locked my arms around his neck and let him carry me, but it wouldn't be fun if I wasn't being the normal pain in the ass that I always was. Seeing as we were both having tensions I decided to tease him with my new found fangs. "You'll pay for this." he grunted.

He continued walking keeping a fierce grip on my legs. After too long I decided to stop torturing my poor; I don't even know what to call him! Beau perhaps? Anyways, I laid my head against his and let my eyes drift to sleep."We'll see about that." I whispered in his ear.


	20. Apex Hunger Part II

**[Here's part 2, tell me how you like it please! Thanks for Reading. By the way the inspiration came from the song Closer By Kings Of Leon]**

"Ambra," he breathed by my ear. That alone was enough to send shivers down my spine and create goose bumps. I opened my eyes slowly, trying not to look so…aroused maybe? He was hovering over me with a delicious little smirk plastered on his face. His eye seemed like they had gotten darker since my slumber. I lifted a brow. "You should see yours." he said darkly, but not in a threatening manner more alluring like swimming in a see of velvet with him being the waves to thrash me around.

I stood to find something to see my reflection when I remembered two vital little things. One I was dead, basically. Two, I was a vampire. I turned to him, his eyes scanned my body and he lifted an eyebrow. "What do they look like?"I asked. My voice was just as thick and lustful. He made his way to me and placed his hand under my chin and gazed in them, as I did to him. I moved closer bringing my arm up to his jacket to trail his chest. He leaned down and as I parted my lips he moved to my ear. "It's not that easy love, you teased me the whole way, now it's my turn," He breathed. "As for your reflection try water." he sneered as he left.

Breathless.

I pulled off my jacket and threw it. Finally noticing we were in a house I grew curious as to know why we were in a house. It was dark inside and dusty, but I didn't mind. There was a shower in the bathroom that was calling my name. I rummaged in my things and found something nice to wear and made my way to the shower. Once in the bathroom I stripped and turned on the water. Clod water shot out and attacked my body, sending a tsunami of shivers through out my body. Soon steamy water came out soothing my body. With the warm water came warm thought about a certain man. I started singing to contain myself. What is wrong with me!

I exited the shower and successfully found a towel. As I reached for it I noticed how long my nails were. This was a metamorphosis they left out of the movies! I left the bathroom and brutally wished I hadn't. Laying on the bed was a bare-chested Jerry staring at me with that lip licking delicious smirk that fit perfectly on his face. Something switched in me. There was blood in the room, but where.

"Something, wrong?"He asked sitting up making his abs pop even more. I now had a death grip on my towel causing my hand to hurt slightly. I shook my head slowly. He brought his finger up to his lips, just like he had that night at the club. I knew exactly what he was doing, and I couldn't resist my self. He decorated his lips with the scarlet hue and smirked once more. My feet took a step closer. My fangs began to protrude and I couldn't do anything about it. "Come here." He ordered.

My feet followed his command, much too my dismay. I climbed onto the bed like an animal and straddled his hips. I pinned his arms above his head and lowered my mouth to his ready to lick that succulent liquid off his lips. In one move he flipped me over and pinned me. I hissed at him earning an awful hiss from him. I glared at him and his lips. "That's not nice."I seethed.

"When have I ever been nice?"he asked grazing the side of my flesh with his nails. He nuzzled my neck wiping that oh so delicious liquid all over my neck. He planted small kisses all over my collar bone, that were slowly driving me mad on the inside. Those kisses left my body yearning for more; it was on fire with desire. He placed his hand on my hip and rolled us over so he was under me again. I leaned down and kissed his lips tasting some of the smeared delight. He kissed back softer than ever and pulled away. He dragged his thumb down my lip. "Just wait." he smiled rolling over me and walking out the room.

Speechless.


	21. Make You Feel My Love

**[Welp, I can't too carried away with the whole "teasing" fun and I'm sorry for that ): Also I will be editing this story here in a little so if you would like to help me figure out an ending just pm me and we can finish this story :)]**

I decided I needed to get as far away from Jerry as I could before I jumped his bones. So, I ventured around the houses area to find somewhere I could relax. I changed into a lovely pink tank top and shorts. I wore my ruddy old converse so I wouldn't kill my feet on this terrible terrain.

There were clouds covering the sky in globs, it looked like it would rain at any minute but I didn't care. I had to get away from him. I could still smell his scent as I continued walking. Everything seemed to be so clear away from the city; I guess you could call this a meadow. It was spacious and was about calf high.

I heard water up ahead and grew curious. I ran towards the source of the sound and found a small body of water with a running spring that toppled off of a small cliff. A little was just what I needed. I pulled my clothes off and stepped in the water. It was cool and thanks goodness the bottom was covered in pebbles. I sank below the water and looked around. I was amazed to find I still couldn't see underwater.

_**Bummer.**_

The top of the water began making ringlets and I knew it had to be raining. So, I rose back up and nearly let it rain on my. It was cold like little droplets of ice. I liked it, it reminded me that I was capable of feeling still. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it.

"You didn't really expect to get away from me did you?"He breathed. I gasped and tried to turn when he stopped me. "Stop."He snapped. I remained still. He trailed his fingers down my arms and delivered sweet kisses along the back of my neck and along my shoulder. I bit my lip, he made the inside of my stomach burn and flutter.

"Jerry."I breathed. He continued planting kisses all over my neck and I leaned into him. He was solid. I brought my arms up around him and tussled his hair. He teasingly dragged his fangs across my neck and plucked my skin and I hissed. He chuckled and turned me around. "I don't want this to happen like this." he stated

"What do you mean?"I asked laying my head against his chest. He sighed and looked down at me, he placed his finger under my chin and made me look at him. I did. I gazed into his black orbs.

"Lust is at hand right now. We both would love nothing more than to rip our clothes off and have sex. But I don't want to, I want you too feel my love."He spoke

Every word was so sincere and so gentle. He leaned down and placed the sweetest kiss on my lips. I smiled, "Are you getting soft?"I asked lifting my eye brow. He chuckled lowly and kissed me again this time he bit my lip, and I yelped.

"Never." he smirked. He placed his arm under my legs and picked me up. It reminded me of all those cliché movies that made you want to cry and then hurl at the thought of crying.

"Where are we going?"I asked as he carried me.

"To the house."He said

"To do?"I pressed.

"Cuddle." He said quietly, almost as if it hurt him. I smiled at the thought of him trying to be sweet. But Jerry is a sly devil, he walked us all the way home without telling me I had forgotten my clothes. He placed me down.

"Jerry, what the hell! My clothes?"I yelled

"I know." he smirked, plopping down on the couch. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to change. I change hurriedly and ran down the stairs only to see him sleeping. So I sneaked over to him and slid in next to him. His arms automatically went around me and I snuggled against him. "I love you Jerry."I whispered as I closed my eyes. I was sure he didn't hear me, hell I barely heard myself.

"I love you, too." he grunted rolling over onto me. Maybe there was a soft side to Jerry. Whether he was being cold or sweet I loved my Jerry, and he loved me. We slept together on the couch peacefully all night.

**[So, I know everyone would've loved some more heat but, since FF is really sensitive to it lately I cut it down and made it extra fluffy. Anyways this story should be winding down here in a while sadly, but on the plus I'm going to try to write another Fright Night fic soo yay! Enough of my rambling **

**Thanks for Reading :D]**


	22. Lonesome Dove

**[Well, I'm stumped I'm not sure what I want to do with this ending so please give me some feedback. How would you like this story to end? Message me or comment umm I'm not sure what else to do sadly. SO please give me something to work with I'm just stuck. I'm just going to do a filler.]**

**Charley's P.O.V**

It seems like forever since I've seen her, when it's only been about couple of months. There are some days when I think she won't even cross my mind and then, there she is in my dreams. Smiling and poking fun at me like she always did. But she's gone now. And I'm the one to blame.

I sighed.

I can't sleep at night, dreams of Amy and Ambra killing her haunt my dreams. It was wrong to get mad at her but I was so angry and then I went and pushed her away just like Dad did. Not to mention that he died. It seems like everything bad that could happen is happening and I don't know what to do. My girlfriends dead. My sisters somewhat dead and my mother is an emotional ball of misery. I felt anger well up inside my chest and I launched my phone across the room.

I'm so alone.

I go to school and no one talks to me. I don't even have Ben or Mark. At least Ed was my friend, but I didn't want him. No, I wanted be popular and have a girlfriend, and now I don't have anybody. It hit me all of a sudden. When Ambra was raped and Dad turned his back on her this is what she must of felt but so much worse. To feel empty inside, and know that nobody could ever know how you're feeling. I understand now. She fell in love with him because he was there. They were just alike. She left with Jerry so I couldn't hurt him and wouldn't hurt me. It all made since. Tears were close.

"Charley?" I heard from the doorway. I looked and found Mom. She had a weak smile on her face. I had gotten accustomed to seeing her eyes swollen and puffy. She walked into the room and sat on the bed. "Are you okay?"She asked

"No, I'm not," I began. She seemed taken back my answer. It was the truth. "I just feel like I'm alone and I don't have anybody but you." I said. She kissed my forehead.

"I know honey, but your sister and Amy are in a better place." she smiled

"No!"I yelled, feeling my tears come through. "Ambra's, alive Mom! She's with Jerry, the only person that really loved her. Amy's dead because Ambra killed her on accident and now there all gone!"I sobbed. She stood and cornered me in her arms.

"Honey, I know."She said her voice breaking. "I could tell by the way she looked at him. I figured she went with him, but I didn't know about Amy, honey. I'm sorry." she said, holding me. I let her, I felt so empty that I just let her. I don't what's wrong with me but I need to find Ambra, so I can apologize. I can't take this anymore.


	23. Sorry Isn't Enough

**[Well finally I'm writing this chapter, sorry about the wait, but my computer decided to crash, how lovely! Anyways here's the chapter I decided to be compassionate and put some family fluff.]**

It was lovely outside. Not a cloud in this vast hue of blue that we call the sky. Jerry was asleep on the couch and I was looking out the window wishing I could go out. I hated the fact that anytime I was outside it had to be either dark or very early in the morning.

Hands encased around me and pulled me up, then slowly twirled me around. I smiled at how affectionate he could be, he placed me down and kissed my cheek.

"Morning, lovely." he said by my ear. The feeling of his breath on my neck tickled my whole body. I turned around and pecked him on his cheek as well. "Morning, handsome."I stated smiling. He cupped his hand under my chin, and looked at me. "I love when you smile." he stated, leaning towards my lips. I leaned up and waited for my kiss. He stopped.

"What?"I asked, lifting my eyebrow. He moved away from me.

"There's someone at the door." He said, moving over to the stool and sat down. He pointed for me to get it and I rolled my eyes. I cursed whoever it was for ruining my good morning kiss a million times. I snatched the door open and nearly screamed.

"Charlie." I stated. My eyes widened at the site. Not only did my eyes widen my thirst did. My brother's face was covered in blood and I fought the urge to taste the succulent liquid that claimed his face. He fell foreword and I caught him. I sat down on the floor and laid his head on my lap. Tears seared at the backs of my eyes as my vision blurred. "Jerry!" I called

He came and instantly hissed at my hurt brother. I held up my shaking hand. "Stop." I said. I could feel myself get that numb predatory feeling. "Take care of him please." I said. His face was stoic but his eyes were soft. He walked over to him and snatched him up. "Be gentle."I said

"Was he gentle to you?"he spat, as he carried him upstairs. My shoulders sunk down. He had a point, but he was still my brother. I rolled my eyes and went to wash up.

"Ambra!"I heard from upstairs. I sprinted as fast as I could to the destination, where I found Jerry crouched away from Charlie. He stood once I entered and swiftly walked to me. I noticed the room looked disheveled.

"What's wrong?"I asked quietly. That's when I heard the most disgusting noise in my life. The sound of flesh tearing and bones breaking, was repulsive. Jerry stepped in front of me. He was protecting me.

"Charlie's been bitten." he said simply. I frowned. Why he would be protecting me from another vampire? My brain was beyond puzzled until I heard Charlie's ragged breathing. He sounded like a dog with rabies. "Holy shit, my brothers a werewolf." I breathed.

"Yup."Jerry said, "You let him in the house, we can't go outside, and he's pretty fucking pissed."Jerry continued. That was the first Jerry ever cussed, and I knew we were in deep shit. He ushered us out of the room and locked the door. "Chairs." he said racing down the stairs, I followed hastily. So begun the stacking of multiple chairs to barricade my brother in the room until he was calm. This had to be the most cliché' happening to occur in my life at the moment.

Once we finished with that, we waited.

"How did he find us?"I asked Jerry.

"Your scent." he said

"Why does it have to be my scent." I whined, flopping down on the couch. He followed and straddled my hips. I brought my hands to his hips and smirked. He smirked down at me and shook his head. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Tease." I huffed.

"Anyways, back to your scent. You have this intoxicatingly sweet scent. It's very strong and thick with lust, which is another reason were not having sex." he stated kissing my forehead. "Just wait." he smirked

Needless to say after our little conversation, we took a brief nap. We were woken up at the sound of millions of chairs falling down the stairs. Charlie must be back to normal, no ones that clumsy. We waited for him to enter the living room.

"Hi guys." He nervously laughed.

"How did you find me?" I snapped.

"Family Locator GPS, is a bitch, huh?"he laughed nervously.

"Bull shit."Jerry growled.

"Fine, I followed your scent." he said

"Who turned you into a werewolf?"Jerry asked

"I'm not sure, I went looking around for you and I guess I stumbled upon the wrong people." he said rubbing his arm. I nodded.

"Well, what did you want?"I asked. He was quiet, for a moment and he slowly crept to the couch and made direct I contact.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, and I know how you feel, being alone and all." he stated. I could tell he was sincere but he couldn't possibly imagine how I felt. I nodded once more and sat on the table. He placed his head in his hands. "I really am sorry, for everything. I shouldn't have told you too leave and I should've gone with Dad instead of you, it's all my fault everything is." he stated quietly.

"I accept your apology but you don't know how I felt. I love you Charlie, but I you'll never be able to forgive yourself. Let it go. I've finally found someone who actually cares about me and so will you. I'm sorry about Amy, and I know you must hate me for it, so leave knowing I forgive you."I said standing up.

He followed and joined me in a hug.

"I'm sorry." he said

"For what?"I said

"This." he stated, jabbing something sharp into my chest. I pushed him away and marveled at the metal pike that was stuck there.

"Why, Charlie?"I asked as my world swirled into a dark abyss.


	24. Fully Alive

**Jerry's POV**

"Why, Charlie?"she breathed as she collapsed in my arms. I cradled her in my arms and held her. It was strange, I no longer had a heart but it was pounding away in my chest. I couldn't think at all. It was as if I was dying on the inside. All I could do was staring at her, she was so young and beautiful, I just wanted to hold her. I picked her up and laid her on the couch.

I was beyond hurt.

Charlie had ripped out my soul.

"Charlie, what have you done?"I seethed. I could feel myself become consumed by the feeling, and I accepted it. I gently tugged the metal pike out her chest and turned to Charlie. He stood his ground, preparing for what was bound to happen next. "Charlie Brewster, I'm going to kill you."I stated.

He smiled and lifted his hands. The monster in him was oozing out; I could see it in those dark orbs of his. He wasn't the same, there was darkness encased in him waiting to come out. "Well Jerry, If I wouldn't have none better, I would have thought you really caught feelings for my sister." He teased.

"I love your sister Charlie, so much it hurts. Too bad you don't 'love is, seeing as Amy's dead and all."I smirked. His smile dropped and he glared at me. "Did I hit a nerve? You and I both know what it feels like to lose someone you love. You just want to stab them in the chest, and that's what you did. But let me tell you that you've stabbed the wrong person, if you kill someone kill me."I stated

He lunged and the battle started.

After what seemed like ages, he was on the floor and I was above him, ready to plunge that pike in his chest, when it hit me. I couldn't kill him, she wouldn't want me too. I slammed it next to his head and clasped my hands around his neck. "You took the best thing I ever had away from me."I seethed as a tear slid out of my eye. It had been ages since I had cried. I stood.

"I'm not going to kill you."I said

"Why?"he spat. I looked at his slashed face. It was a bloody mess.

"Because I want you to kill yourself, for what you've done."I said letting another tear slide down my face. I turned to Ambra and gently pulled her up. I planted a kiss on her forehead. The clouds blocked any source of light from hurting us. I know how much she loved being outside and even more the rain.

I laid us down on the ground and held her.

"I told you to never hurt me again, Ambra. But this time I don't think you'll come back to say sorry."I cried. "I love you."I said.

It thundered around us as we sat out their. She would love it. Every time I thought about something she would show up, and hurt me even more. "You should've never pursued me, you would still be alive. I've taken some much away from you."I cried more. I've never felt this way about anyone before in all my years, and now she was gone.

It began to pour on us.

"I'm sorry for everything, baby."I said kissing her lips again. But this time it was different, I could feel her pucker as I did so, and then, suddenly her hand found it's way to my face, and wiped my tear away. I pulled away and stared at her, as she stared at me with those lovely eyes of hers. A sweet smile formed on her face.

"I'm not going anywhere." she whispered. I pulled her into my chest and held her. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me so tight I could feel every inch of her. I pulled her away. "I told you not to ever hurt me like that." I whispered in her ear.

"I never will, again. I promise."She said laying her head against my chest.

"I'm counting on it."I said kissing her lips once more.


	25. Author Note

**Well, my lovely readers it has come time to for me to end my story. I would just like to thank everyone for commenting and reviewing my story. I know this is probably really sad that my story is ending, I nearly cried. But on a bright side I will be making my story into a sequel. I'm not sure when but I'm hoping it will be soon. But with me starting college, you'll just have to be patient with me. Once again thank you for reading : D**


End file.
